


Patriot

by RoadFar



Series: MCU 相关 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我得看着你这个从布鲁克林走出来的小子，免得你被打了都笨得不知道逃跑。”<br/>发生在第一部电影中队长第一次实战和火车战斗之间的故事。写于2012年，所以和2014年有冲突我也……无能为力|||<br/>参考内容是第一部电影以及配套漫画、复仇者联盟电影。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人名对照
> 
> Steve Rogers/Captain America 斯蒂夫·罗杰斯/美国队长（简称队长）  
> James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes 詹姆斯·布坎南·“巴基”·巴恩斯  
> Howard Stark 霍华德·斯塔克  
> Chester Phillips 切斯特·菲利普斯  
> Peggy Carter 佩姬·卡特  
> Howling Commandos 嚎叫突击队  
> Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader 'Dum-Dum' Dugan 蒂莫西·阿洛伊修斯·卡德瓦拉德·"达姆弹"·杜根  
> Gabriel Jones 加布里埃尔·琼斯  
> Jim Morita 吉姆·森田  
> James Montgomery Falsworth 詹姆斯·蒙哥马利·法斯沃斯  
> Jacques Dernier 雅克·丹尼  
> Johann Schmidt 约翰·施密特

　　切斯特·菲利普斯上校看到越来越多的士兵涌向了军营中间的空地。他们围着一大群刚回来的士兵——衣衫褴褛的士兵们脸上写满了疲惫，但依然尽力排着整齐的队列，眼睛都亮闪闪的。

　　站在队列最前面的是带着他们回来的斯蒂夫·罗杰斯。他穿着一件已经破破烂烂的夹克外套，里面透出他失踪那天穿着的演出服，蓝色的紧身衣胸口缀着一个银色的五角星，头上的钢盔仔细看也是来慰问演出的姑娘们戴的，整个刷成蓝色，中间写着一个大大的A字。就连他背着的盾牌也是演出时候用的，不知道在战场上是不是真的能用。

　　菲利普斯上校挤开人群，士兵们为他让开了路，他走到斯蒂夫面前，斯蒂夫看着他，用公事公办的态度对他说：“有些士兵需要治疗，长官。”见菲利普斯没说话，他又补充了一句，“我愿意接受任何处分。”

　　“算了吧。”菲利普斯上校打量着这个几天前还被他认为是个只会在舞台上耍耍花样的大明星，现在他的脸上沾满了烟尘血污，眼神坚毅，如同一个真正的英雄一般，把他的士兵从地狱里救了回来。

　　“谢谢长官。”斯蒂夫像是松了口气一般露出笑容。

　　事实上，斯蒂夫解放了足足400多个战俘——不只是107团的士兵，还有许多早先被九头蛇抓到兵工厂当苦力的士兵，英国人、法国人、美国人都有，此时此刻，他们正操着不同的语言和南腔北调的口音，跟着站在斯蒂夫身边的另一位满身脏污的年轻人一起为他鼓掌喝彩。

　　“伙计们，让我们为美国队长喝彩！”

　　詹姆斯·“巴基”·巴恩斯大声叫着，头一个鼓起了掌。他热切的视线停留在斯蒂夫的脸上，看着他有些害羞地微微低头看着周围越来越多的人，自己也忍不住笑了起来。

　　聚拢的士兵们很快就散开了，刚回来的人们都又累又饿，有不少伤病员还亟待治疗。要安置400多个人并不容易，医疗帐篷很快就爆满了，受伤不太严重的人被安顿在了普通士兵的帐篷里，军营里吵吵闹闹的，大家都忙得不可开交。

　　巴基和斯蒂夫帮着医疗兵搬运伤员、递送水和食物，直到日头西斜，两人才有时间，找了几个垒起来的弹药箱坐下。斯蒂夫拧开水壶的盖子递给巴基，看着他仰起头喝下了今天的第一口水，随后接过巴基递还给他的水壶。

　　“你不喝吗？”巴基用衣袖擦着嘴角，脸上的污迹被抹出了花，他看着斯蒂夫小心地把水壶盖子拧起来，摇着头说：“我还不渴。”

　　巴基抬起手到惯常的那个位置想搂住斯蒂夫的肩膀，结果只能拍到他的背，他不以为意地抓着他的外套，边咳嗽着边用手臂撞了撞他的后背：“我有好多事要问你，现在我们……应该有时间可以说会儿话了。”

　　他说完这句话就毫无征兆地靠在了斯蒂夫身上，身体不住地往下滑。斯蒂夫一把托住他，看见巴基的双眼紧紧闭了起来。他轻轻摇晃着巴基的身体，小声叫他：“巴基？”然后他的手滑过巴基裸露在外的脖子，他的皮肤滚烫得就像烧红的木炭。

　　他在发烧，高烧让他昏迷了，斯蒂夫懊恼于自己一路上都没发现这件事。他记起刚在监禁室里找到巴基时他就在说着胡话，可后来事态发展得超出控制，他们没时间停下来。这一路上巴基都咬紧牙关跟在斯蒂夫边上，看来现在他终于撑不住了。

　　斯蒂夫将巴基越来越沉的身体抱了起来，留神不会让他觉得不舒服，以最快的速度穿过营地跑进医疗帐篷，他看见医护兵和护士们在各个病床前忙碌着，病床上躺满了身上缠满绷带、在痛苦的呻吟中辗转反侧的伤病员。

　　斯蒂夫站在帐篷的门口犹豫不决地等着，直到有一位护士发现了他。她先是吃了一惊，在注意到斯蒂夫怀里抱着的巴基后立刻走到他身边，很熟练地抬起手摸了巴基的额头，拿起听诊器在他身上听了几个位置，然后她小声对斯蒂夫说：“他穿得实在太少了，正发着高烧，可能还有别的……可别告诉我他就穿着这一件衣服走了几十英里。”她回身望了一眼已经没有床位的帐篷，斯蒂夫抱紧了怀里的巴基：“我可以照顾他，需要我怎么做？我可以带他回……”他想起自己在这里并没有专属的帐篷——慰问演出团早就离开了这里。

　　护士已经招呼别的医护兵过来，拉了几个椅子拼了起来，铺上床单组成一张简陋的病床，她示意斯蒂夫将巴基放在并不太宽敞的病床上，拿衣服枕在他的头下，用被子和军大衣将他盖了个严实：“我们会照顾他的，别担心。”

　　斯蒂夫看着多日未见的好友不太正常的脸色，依依不舍地走出了帐篷。

　　这是1943年的冬天，战火与死亡交织在整片欧洲大陆的上空。德国装甲车从未放慢脚步，就算是细枝末节的情报，对盟军来说都是极为珍贵的。

　　斯蒂夫四处张望着确认了指挥帐篷的位置，有不少士兵进进出出，400多名士兵的身份所属确认看来还没结束。斯蒂夫整了整自己的衣服，朝着帐篷走去，他也有满肚子的所见所闻要向上校报告。

　　报告和初步的分析研究持续到了后半夜，菲利普斯上校还连夜找来了霍华德·斯塔克，告诉他“罗杰斯带了你最喜欢的东西回来”。他忙活完手头的工作，揉了揉困顿不堪的眼睛，然后看了身边坐得笔直的斯蒂夫一眼：“你累吗，罗杰斯？”在斯蒂夫做出否定的回答前，他就接着说了下去，“不要跟我说你不累，我一点都不想听，我都累得快要睁着眼睛打呼噜了。”他丢了一条毯子给斯蒂夫，“在椅子上睡一会儿吧。”

　　天已经快要亮了，斯蒂夫接过毯子盖在身上后缩了缩身体，这毯子对他来说有些小。菲利普斯看着他的动作，轻轻哼了一声，然后抖开他自己的毯子，靠在椅背上，几乎是立刻就进入了梦乡。

　　斯蒂夫眨了眨干涩的眼睛，整个军营都安静了下来，他听见风卷起地上的尘土，帐篷布哗啦啦地响，执勤的士兵硬邦邦的鞋底磨过粗糙的地面，似乎还听见了星星在天上滑过的声音。成为超级士兵让他拥有了超过常人的听力，但超级士兵终究也需要休息，他拉紧了毯子，也闭上了眼睛。

　　*

　　斯蒂夫没有睡两个小时就醒了。他几乎是立刻就站了起来，活动了一下稍微有些僵硬的身体，就悄悄走出帐篷往医疗帐篷跑去。他掀开帐篷往搭在门口的简易病床望去，那上面只有打开的被子。

　　他焦急地找到正在帐篷另一头巡床的护士，尽量压低自己的声音问道：“抱歉，门口那张床上，”他指了指门口的位置，“那儿的巴恩斯中士去哪儿了？”

　　护士快步走到巴基的床边，瞪着空空如也的床，然后她翻出病情记录，找到了巴基的那一条：“巴恩斯中士得了……肺炎，高烧，还有脑震荡，一些轻微骨折，”她有些埋怨地扭头看着斯蒂夫，“昨天晚上才送来的？他应该一回来就被送到这里来。”

　　斯蒂夫窘迫地脸红了，他磕磕绊绊地对护士说：“他什么都没有告诉我，但是，脑震荡和骨折？这是怎么会的？”

　　“应该是殴打造成的，不过最好问他自己……”护士合上了病情记录，“我想我们还是尽快找到他比较好。”

　　他们的脚刚踏出帐篷，就看到巴基裹着厚重的军大衣蹑手蹑脚地往回走，在被他们发现后，他停下脚步，手插在大衣口袋里向外张开，露出身上缠着的绷带和坦然的笑容：“我只是去散个步。”

　　“你最好快点躺回去。”护士拉着他就往帐篷里走，无视他略显夸张的吃痛声将他按在病床上，把被子压在他身上，喂他吃药，检查他的体温和身上的绷带，最后冲着巴基点了点头，“在我说你可以离开前，别再去散步了。”

　　巴基等护士走远，立刻坐起身体，拉过脚头位置的椅子放在自己身边，向站在边上的斯蒂夫示意。斯蒂夫坐了下来，对他说：“我都没注意到你病得那么重，护士告诉我你还有脑震荡和骨折，这是怎么回事？”他轻轻碰了碰巴基胸前的绷带，巴基若无其事地回答：“当兵哪有不受伤的。”

　　斯蒂夫又把手伸向巴基的额头，被他匆忙推开了，他尴尬地摸了摸自己的头说：“哎哟哎哟，这是怎么了？我记得以前这些都是我对你做的。”

　　“那些病都没了，”斯蒂夫帮巴基掖好了被子，“哮喘、猩红热、风湿热，都好了，一点儿痕迹都没留下。”

　　“我还需要一点适应的时间，真的，”巴基向后倚在椅子靠背上，嘴里嘟囔着，“我就是不太能接受换你照顾我这种事情，我睡了多久？我都不记得我是怎么过来的了。真抱歉。”

　　斯蒂夫愣了一下，然后得意地仰起下巴：“你……参军以后好像变瘦了，抱着你都花不了我多少力气。”

　　“你抱着我过来的吗？”巴基惊讶地看着斯蒂夫，走到他们跟前的护士凑近他们，将食指竖在嘴前重重地“嘘”了一声，指了指其他还在沉睡的伤病员，然后无奈地叹了口气。

　　“好吧，好吧，”巴基压低了声音，捂着自己的脸埋在被子里，“哦这可真是……”

　　“你要是敢说‘丢人’那我就揍你了，巴基，”斯蒂夫一本正经地说，“照你这么说我早就该被‘丢人’压死了。”

　　巴基从指缝里瞄了斯蒂夫一眼，然后抬起头，难以置信地摇着头：“我可从没想过你会变成现在这样……你现在比我都高了吧？”斯蒂夫点头，巴基不太服气地撇了撇嘴角，“有什么不好的变化吗？”

　　斯蒂夫很夸张地歪着头想了想，然后颇为沉痛地说：“我失去了醉意。”

　　“嘿！”巴基一拳打在斯蒂夫的胸口，斯蒂夫笑嘻嘻地没挪动身体，巴基收回自己的手，一脸不快地揉着自己的手腕，“是货真价实的肌肉？你的身体比那些拳击手可结实多了。”

　　“是真的。”

　　“有期限吗？”

　　“我真的不知道。”斯蒂夫捉住巴基的手往被子里塞，巴基挣脱了他，伸出右手到自己的脸边上：“我一直有件事想知道，你，”他指了指自己的脸颊，做了一个红骷髅那样的撕开脸皮的动作，“不是这样的吧？”他回想起当时在九头蛇的兵工厂里看着红骷髅掀掉自己的脸皮，露出下面红得都能滴血的骨头，那简直让人不寒而栗。

　　“当然不是那样的，”斯蒂夫转过脸去，指着自己的腮帮给巴基看，“这儿什么都没有。”

　　巴基的手毫不客气地摸上了斯蒂夫的脸，从耳朵后面摸起，一路向下，沿着下颌骨摸到他的下巴，然后把他的脸转过来朝着另一个方向，继续向上摸到他另一边的耳朵后面，随后是他的脑袋，巴基的手指穿过斯蒂夫不长的金发，在他的头皮上仔细地搜索着，指尖从一边巡梭到另一边，耙开他的头发，沿着发际线慢慢抚过他的额头，毫不在乎自己摸到的满手脏污，直到低着头的斯蒂夫按捺不住问他：“你只是想弄乱我的头发吧？”

　　巴基立刻揉了揉斯蒂夫的头发，然后勾住他的脖子将他拉近自己，头埋在他的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛说：“能在这儿看到你真是太好了，斯蒂夫。”

　　斯蒂夫环住了他的好友的身体，感觉到巴基正在微微发抖。他加重了手臂环抱的力度，对着趴在他肩上的巴基说：“我也是。”

　　这个拥抱最终是被护士打断的，她走到两人身边时故意咳了几声，斯蒂夫有些不好意思地拉开了巴基，把滑下来的被子重新堆在他的身体上，将自己屁股下面的椅子塞回他的脚跟之下，看着他躺好：“我不能再待在这儿了。”

　　“好吧，”巴基眨了眨眼，然后他控制不住地咳嗽了一阵，在手足无措的斯蒂夫就要叫医生过来之前终于缓过劲来，他小声说，“晚安，斯蒂夫。”

　　“天已经亮了。晚安，巴基。”

　　斯蒂夫走出帐篷，很快又折返回来看了巴基一眼，确认他躺好后才又出去，这回没有再回来了。

　　巴基试着闭上眼睛，希望盘踞在他身上的疾病痛楚在一觉之后就会消失得无影无踪。

　　他没想过在战场上遇到斯蒂夫，他以为只有在自己回去后才会看到无所事事待在布鲁克林等着他的斯蒂夫。但现在他出现了，就在帐篷外的某个地方等着他好起来。

　　立场似乎全都反了过来——以前是他检查斯蒂夫的伤势，他等着斯蒂夫从高烧中恢复过来，他带着斯蒂夫去各处玩——他从没尝过这种躺在病床上发呆的滋味。

　　躺在这儿实在太无聊了。


	2. Chapter 2

　　“你，我说的是你，站起来。”

　　巴基重重喘了口气，他擦着嘴角咳出来的血迹，扶着推车尽全力站了起来。

　　他没力气直起腰，但这并不重要，因为他刚刚抬头，就被一下重击砸在了脊椎上，再度摔倒在了地上。

　　他倒在地上不住地咳嗽，每一下都将他的肺挤压成一团，背上的疼痛像是有千斤重，扎进他的骨髓里压住他的四肢，他再没力气爬起来，只能任凭那个说着生硬英语的家伙继续辱骂殴打他。

　　“想偷懒吗？”这是克莱伯中尉说的最后一句英文，在这之后他说的就是大串大串的德语，夹着显而易见的恶毒词汇，他手中握着的棍子和他脚上穿着的锃亮的皮靴都毫不留情地落在巴基身上，这都让他再没法抬起头来。

　　然后他听见了杜根的声音。他吼叫着，愤怒几乎吹起了他嘴唇上的那一层胡子，举起了一整捆的钢铁废料——这根本不是一个人类可以举起来的重量，狠狠地向着克莱伯中尉砸去。克莱伯的脸都扭曲了，他的表情夸张地定格，就像无声电影里那些镜头一样停住不动，等着杜根手中的那捆钢铁废料将他的身体刺穿。

　　克莱伯被废料彻底地压在下面了。蒙哥马利走到巴基的身边，把他拉了起来，他的英国口音让他的说辞也显得格外正式：“我的计划非常成功。”

　　然后他们听见哗啦啦的声音，是克莱伯推开了压在他身上的废料——不，并不是克莱伯，爬起来的人穿着美军制服，拍了拍身上的灰尘，扶正了自己的帽子走到巴基的面前：“你的伤好些了吧？现在，让我们继续谈谈……”

　　巴基一下子睁开眼睛，在黑漆漆的夜里，只听见自己急促的呼吸声。

　　恶梦，无穷无尽的恶梦，从阿尔卑斯山寒冷的山地追着他来到了终日阴沉的伦敦。他闭上眼睛，那些场景就一再重演，反复拷打他的神经到麻木，每次醒来时却总有钝痛缠绕在身体上挥之不去。

　　巴基偷偷爬了起来，小心不吵醒他那群鼾声震天的室友。不知道他们都在做着什么样的梦，同处一室，却在睡着后分到了不同的世界，看他们睡得如此香甜的样子，说不定梦里一片风光旖旎，巴基忍不住羡慕了起来。

　　他走到帐篷外，坐到地上看着一望无际的黑夜，阴沉沉的天空吞噬了星星和月亮，偶尔会有一星半点的火炮在一瞬间绽放出一团短暂的光芒燃尽一生，他听着不久后传来的隆隆炮火声，直到寒冷催促他回到帐篷里，爬到床上，强迫自己再闭上眼睛——或许是再一次沉入那个永远不会结束的恶梦里。

　　在这个梦里从来不会有斯蒂夫的影子，他不指望也绝不希望这个小个子出现在战场上，这地方不属于他——永远仓促地起程，冷冰冰的军用口粮，沉重、顽固、血债累累的武器压在肩上，精疲力尽时连思考的力气都没有……不在这儿的斯蒂夫就像一个标记着家的方向的坐标，这个坐标让巴基从硬冷的冻土上爬起来，跨过战友残破不堪的尸体，躲过敌人的子弹并在心里说一句上帝保佑，然后拉开枪栓，将子弹倾泄在看不见的敌人身上……

　　然后他看见那个东西。

　　巨大的身体上覆盖着冷冰冰的钢铁，粗大笔直的炮管精确地转向正在四散奔逃的士兵，接着是一道突如其来的耀眼蓝光，被击中的人化成千千万万的蓝色尘埃。

　　那是他们不了解的东西，冷酷、可怕，毫不留情地夺走人们的生命，而那对它就好像只是打了个呵欠似的。它从容不迫地转身，驱动履带碾压过哭叫的躯体，继续喷吐着死亡的蓝光，那份压倒性的强大让巴基体会到真正彻骨的寒冷。

　　那是他第一次觉得他要回不去了。他，他的战友们，他们无路可逃，等待着化成灰烬，或是被抓起来，被驱赶进一个不知道日出日落的地方。于是那份恐惧就成为了他的枷锁，伴随着的还有疾病，将最后的一丝希望也涂抹掉——

　　他躺在监禁室里硬邦邦的床上，这里一切存在的意义都是为了让人不适，所以那张床硌着他的背脊，但他也无暇顾及这些了。他的手脚都被捆得严严实实绝对没法挣脱，他昏昏沉沉地打量了一下周围，想象着那些东西招呼在自己身上会有什么样的结果……

　　巴基深深地吐了一口气。这样的想象太难了，即便是事后回想起来。没有东西可以拯救那时他的脑袋，即便是最苦的清咖啡也没有用，他想象着咖啡杯中旋转的飞沫，猜想着等那旋转停止，这便是结束了。

　　“军衔中士，编号32557……”

　　他的自言自语被打断了——斯蒂夫出现在他面前，轻而易举地拽断了捆着他的绳索。

　　斯蒂夫不可能出现在这场恶梦里。那么这就不是恶梦了。这是一个美梦，或是现实，或许还是美梦比较好……

　　因为这儿不属于他，不该属于他。

　　*

　　巴基还是没法适应伦敦的天气，即便他捱过更为恶劣的环境。这儿的冬天就像一个恶毒的女巫，留着长长的指甲刮过你裸露的皮肤，寒意缓慢但是执着地在身体里扎根，成为你最亲密的“朋友”。

　　有一些方法可以驱赶寒冷，酒吧正巧集合了好几个。即便在战争时期，酒吧依然顽强地开张营业，就算有时要面对没有酒的窘境，但从来不会缺客人。

　　巴基坐在游戏室角落的桌边喝着啤酒，口感不算太好，但是聊胜于无。他听见隔壁大堂传来阵阵喧闹，杜根的大嗓门清晰可辨，还有雅克的大笑声，夹杂着一连串快速的法语。

　　雅克不是军人，是法国抵抗组织的成员。他擅长制作炸药，带着他的小队炸毁桥梁阻止德军的进攻，甚至还摧毁过德国战斗机。在一次追捕中，他的小队的其他成员都被九头蛇杀害了，而他被丢进兵工厂暗无天日的地牢里后和军人们关在了一起。在被斯蒂夫救出来后，雅克也跟着他们到了英国。

　　留在这里的人们都明白自己是为了什么留下来的，包括斯蒂夫。

　　斯蒂夫进来的时候穿着军常服，超级士兵的体格将衣服撑得挺拔又合身，吸引了不少人的目光。他四处张望了一下，找到巴基的位置后就加快步伐走了过来。

　　巴基冲着他举起了酒杯：“祝贺你，英勇无畏的士兵。”

　　斯蒂夫被授予了英勇勋章，当然是在国内，鉴于他没离开过这里，不知道布兰特参议员找了谁帮他代领。他冲着巴基耸了耸肩：“多谢，你是第一个告诉我这个消息的人。”

　　斯蒂夫坚持要留在前线——他再也不想回到后方去，跟着美艳的跳着大腿舞的美国队长女郎在12、3岁的小孩面前继续表演第三百下或是第四百下揍趴下希特勒的把戏，念出已经烂熟于胸的台词，还有那些让他笑到僵硬的合影，这倒是让他适应了闪光灯的突然袭击。

　　“我要留在前线打仗，我被赋予这身能力就是为了这个，不是吗？”

　　“这儿和你想象的不一样。”

　　“所以我更需要亲眼见证……来纠正我的想象。”

　　巴基并没有打算说服斯蒂夫——他知道这是不可能的。斯蒂夫大概是他见过的最固执的人，想想看，他甚至去了五个不同的征兵所就为了参军，还有什么能拦得住他？

　　但巴基还是得说点什么。他说：“你一个人应付不了的，斯蒂夫。”

　　斯蒂夫对着他慢慢露出笑容，就像过去的无数次一样——从他们第一次见面开始，巴基叫着冲过去搅和了那群恶小子欺负斯蒂夫的行为，鼻青脸肿地拉起斯蒂夫的时候，他就露出了这样的腼腆的笑容，好像他们是熟识多年的老友似的。

　　“菲利普斯上校同意了我的请求，我可以有一个自己的小队，”斯蒂夫盯着自己的扣子，当他觉得不好意思的时候他总是这样，“我想……”

　　巴基故意赶在斯蒂夫说完话前开口说：“你问过那群家伙了吗？”他用拇指往后指了指隔壁大厅，“只要一杯酒，他们就会非常乐意地跟着你痛宰纳粹的。”

　　斯蒂夫立刻站了起来：“啊，是的，”他把椅子推了回去，“他们都在吗？那太好了……在这儿等我一下，巴基。”

　　巴基喝了一口酒，做出一副“我哪儿都不去”的样子，斯蒂夫立刻走去了隔壁。

　　他不会掩饰，多数时候是他根本不需要掩饰，偶尔也会有现在这种情况，因为经验全无而能让巴基一眼看穿他的意图。

　　巴基努力听着隔壁的响动，猜想斯蒂夫要怎么和他们说，谁会第一个报名参加，而不管是第几个报名的，杜根一定都会要上一大杯酒。

　　有几个人从他身边走过玩起了飞镖，巴基扭过头去看，就看见了边上挂着的“美国队长巡演”海报。

　　海报上的人毫无疑问是斯蒂夫，穿着蓝色的紧身衣，头上还戴着一个面罩，更可笑的是耳朵位置的两个小翅膀。他摆出一个夸张的姿势，就像把国旗给穿在了身上，巴基想象了一下他穿成这样在舞台上扮演大力士，不由得笑出声来。

　　如果有人给他穿这一身，他可绝对不要穿。那实在太可笑了，穿成这样上战场根本就是个笑话。布兰特参议员打从一开始就没打算让斯蒂夫上战场吧？但是斯蒂夫似乎也毫无怨言，至少从海报上来看，他的笑容非常的真诚。

　　隔壁的钢琴声突然高昂了起来，男人们跟着音乐声南腔北调地唱着歌，斯蒂夫走回来的时候脸上难掩笑意。

　　“怎么样，我和你说过的吧？”斯蒂夫在巴基身边坐下，巴基喝光了杯子里的酒，“他们都是笨蛋。”

　　斯蒂夫坐定下来，晃了几下身体，然后又盯上了自己的扣子：“你怎么样呢？你愿意，”他有点儿刻意的扭过头来，盯着巴基的眼睛说，“跟着美国队长出生入死吗？”

　　他在“美国队长”这几个字上咬得特别重，是的，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，他正是美国队长——在所有人面前，都是那个高大英武、星条旗加身，在舞台上大放异彩，走在队伍的最前端，只身一人闯入敌阵、救回几百名战俘的大英雄。

　　可是在巴基眼里，他只是斯蒂夫而已。

　　他说这句话的时候眼神还有些躲躲闪闪的。他以前可没有过机会俯视巴基，要让他不要老是盯着自己的扣子看，都花了巴基好大的工夫。

　　巴基轻轻笑了一声，他觉得自己似乎有些喝多了。

　　“不，我得跟着你，”他强调了一遍，“是你——我得看着你这个从布鲁克林走出来的小子，免得你被打了都笨得不知道逃跑。”

　　他等这个问题等了一个晚上，而答案从一开始就决定好了。他还能去哪儿呢？

　　在那间监禁室，当巴基意识到自己被斯蒂夫拉出了地狱时，他就知道自己接下去该做什么了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　战略科研部安静地蛰伏在伦敦的某个防空洞内，地表之上除了兵营就是连绵的废墟。

　　伦敦曾经遭受过长达半年的轰炸，德国人的轰炸机日复一日飞到伦敦的上空，投下成吨的炸弹和燃烧弹。

　　炸弹摧毁了无数的房屋和家庭，生离死别日日上演，燃烧弹附着在任何可燃物之上，将痛苦无限地延长，尖叫与哭喊回荡在被夷为平地的街区中，久久无法散去。

　　斯蒂夫没法想象那样的光景，敌人的飞机黑压压地掠过自己居住的城市，遮天蔽日，然后丢下死亡。他不能想象这样的事情发生在纽约，不能想象他熟悉的一切都化为废墟，他长大的孤儿院，巴基的家，学校，这些全都被毁掉——而这正是伦敦的人们经历的。

　　人类有一种强大的能力，当周遭环境发生巨大的变化时，他们能很快从惊慌中回过神来，忍耐，习惯，适应这些变化，然后找到一个新的平衡点，让自己的生活重新恢复平常的样子。

　　这就是伦敦人所展现出来的能力。他们习惯了空袭，在防空警报响起后就拿起必需品有序地走进地铁隧道，在隧道的狭小空间里过着和外面并无两样的生活，学生带着课本，商人带着生意，主妇教着孩子唱歌，医生继续给病人看病。即便地面的震动抖下了不少砂石，他们也只是拍一拍身上的尘土，然后等待着这一轮空袭的结束。

　　这儿满目疮痍，但依然有生机掩藏在其中。在人们的脸上还能看见笑容，生活就这样继续着，春去秋来，迎来入冬后的第一场雪，再破败的街道里也渐渐有了圣诞节的气氛。

　　这是斯蒂夫第一次不在家过圣诞节——确切地说，是不在巴基的家里过圣诞节。以往每年的这个时候，不管他乐不乐意，巴基总是会把他拽到自己家里的圣诞树前，从树下拖出一个礼物盒塞到他怀里，看着他拆盒子，一起祈祷，然后和他们家一起享用圣诞晚餐。

　　“今年大概没有圣诞树了，”巴基看着地面上厚厚的一层积雪，说话的时候嘴里呼出的白气迅速消散在空气里，“应该也没有圣诞礼物了。”

　　不远处打雪仗的孩子们丢过来的雪球砸在斯蒂夫的脚边上。他笑着挪开了一点，巴基却弯下腰抓起一把雪捏成球朝着孩子们丢了过去，刚好避开了他们的身体落在人群中间，但是高速飞过的雪球还是让孩子们开心地叫了起来。

　　斯蒂夫看着他们的样子有些羡慕，就好像他也想加入进去似的。巴基用手肘捅了捅他：“你想去和他们玩的话，我不会拦着你的。”

　　斯蒂夫回过神来，他看了巴基一眼，然后也抓起一把雪，在手里专心地捏着：“我没有打算去和他们玩，我只是想起了……我本来以为今年的圣诞节会看不见你了。”

　　“是啊，”巴基点了点头，“要是你不来，我妈会不给我晚饭吃的。”

　　斯蒂夫手里的雪球因为他手心的温度而化掉了大半，雪水顺着他的手指滴落在地上，他擦了擦有些发红的手心，低着头说：“我还一次都没有喝过蛋酒呢。”

　　他抬起头来，视线落在巴基的眼睛上，巴基耸了耸肩：“圣诞夜给医生找活儿干可太不地道了。”他看见斯蒂夫眼睛里的那份坚持，便用力拍了一下他的肩膀，“或许我们可以去看看圣诞夜有没有什么特殊口味的军粮？”

　　斯蒂夫摇了摇头：“其实我也不是对这个那么……”

　　他话没说完就一个激灵，巴基把雪灌进了他的脖子里，斯蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着他，巴基冲着他露出一个恶作剧得逞的笑容，然后他就被巴基拉着跑了起来，冲着营地的方向，巴基边跑边对他说：“走吧，队长，你该来尝尝107团的罐头，保管你终生难忘！”

　　斯蒂夫轻轻挣脱了巴基的手掌，跑得越来越快，几步就超过了巴基。巴基不太服气地在后面喊着：“这可不太公平！”

　　“如果你跑不动了，我可以等等你！”斯蒂夫扭头说到，他看见巴基的眼睛里燃起了好胜心。

　　“你最好对接下去会发生的事情做好准备，因为我一定会好好教训你！”巴基也加快了迈步的频率，紧紧咬在斯蒂夫身后不放。

　　他们嬉闹着跑回了营地，菲利普斯的车就停在门口等着他们。斯蒂夫放慢脚步走了过去，菲利普斯上校用他一贯的表情——也就是面无表情，对他说：“该出发了，罗杰斯队长，”他把视线扫到刚跑到车边的巴基身上，“还有你，巴恩斯中士。”

　　斯蒂夫和巴基互相看了一眼，他们都很清楚上校这句话的意思。他们立刻走向自己的帐篷，开始打包起自己的铺盖，几分钟后回到上校的跟前，看到其他的人——达姆·杜根，加布·琼斯，吉姆，蒙哥马利·法斯沃斯，雅克，整个“嚎叫突击队”都已经到了，整装待发。

　　“嚎叫突击队”就是斯蒂夫率领的特别行动小队的名字，他们的缘分全来自上一次在九头蛇的兵工厂中被关押在一间牢房里。他们将直接跟随美国队长，在这个大雪纷飞的日子里开始他们的机密任务——趁着苏德两军胶着的时机，前往红骷髅六个兵工厂的其中之一，将其摧毁。

　　战略科研部将其称为“打草惊蛇计划”，但对杜根或是其他别的谁来说，这就是一个“宰了纳粹计划”。

　　他们从意大利的西北部进入了阿尔卑斯山，穿过边境到达瑞士，静悄悄地钻进树林里，拿着军情六处提供的地图星夜兼程。

　　斯蒂夫穿着霍华德为他制作的制服、背着有着鲜明的红白蓝配色的圆盾走在最前面。巴基跟在他身后一步之遥，他时不时地看一眼斯蒂夫的衣服，对自己说，还好，至少不是海报上那件脑袋上有一对张开的小翅膀的紧身衣。

　　“为什么你非得穿得像国旗一样呢？”巴基走到斯蒂夫边上，凑在他耳边小声问他。

　　斯蒂夫愣了一下，然后举起手里的枪说：“这样我就可以空出双手用来拿武器。”

　　巴基摇了摇头：“这会使你成为一个靶子。”他轻轻拍了拍斯蒂夫背上的盾牌，戴着手套的手敲击出闷闷的声响，震动传到斯蒂夫的背上，被布料削减了几分后终于到达他的皮肤，他不太自在地调整了一下盾牌说：“这个盾牌可以吸收子弹带来的冲击力——”

　　“不是这么回事，”巴基的头往后歪，视线扫到队伍后面一个背着超大背包的人之后又拉了回来，“这太荒唐了。”

　　那是随军摄影师汤普森，他体格健壮，穿着卡其外套，腿上打着绑腿，戴着制式钢盔——在这个混杂着英国人、法国人、以及执意要用小圆礼帽代替钢盔的爱尔兰裔美国人的小队里并不显得有多特别，他甚至也带着武器，但他背上背着的却是沉重的摄影器材。

　　这是个交易——美国队长可以带领嚎叫突击队留在前线，但是交换条件是，他参加的战斗，必须拍下影片带回去。

　　菲利普斯上校对斯蒂夫传达这个条件的时候眼睛里都是血丝：“这是极限了，罗杰斯，布兰特参议员原来的要求是每一场战斗，我告诉他这是军事机密叫他别做梦了，但显然他觉得白天做梦也未尝不可。”

　　斯蒂夫冲着巴基笑了笑：“幸好我们的第一个任务要求并不是特别的艰巨，汤普森也受过训练，可以保护好自己。”

　　根据情报，这个兵工厂里的人员被红骷髅撤离了至少一半，可能是这里的研究结果不尽如人意。他们的任务就是炸掉这里，闹出越大的动静越好，顺便留下几个漏网之鱼，以保证红骷髅会知道这里到底发生了什么事情。

　　“是的，他可以保护好自己，”巴基回敬给斯蒂夫的是一脸的无奈，“但你就得穿成一个活靶子吗？我不明白，穿成一个正常的士兵样子被拍下来有什么不好？”

　　斯蒂夫低下头看着脚下的路，他思考着该怎么向巴基说明这些。他早就接受了这样的安排，从他套上星条旗色的紧身衣站在舞台中间表演揍倒希特勒开始，他一次都没有排斥过这样的事情。

　　“这是……我该做的事情，”斯蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，“我得到了这一身的力量，那我就该做些什么。以前我在舞台上表演，那不是真实的都可以鼓舞很多人。现在我身处真正的战斗中，那我就应当做这些，这对我来说一点都不难，但对看到这些的人来说，那能起作用。我可以做到的，巴基。”

　　巴基哼了一声：“那不公平。”

　　“你说不公平好几次了。”

　　“是的，但我还是要说那不公平，”巴基退后一步跟在斯蒂夫的侧后方，他警觉地张望着四周，“幸好还有我跟在你后面。”

　　*

　　他们在圣诞前一天终于到达了兵工厂的外围，在停下休息等待偷袭的间隙，汤普森装好摄像机对着他们开始拍摄。

　　“拍了就能被家里人看见了吗？”杜根冲着摄像机露出他整齐的牙齿，蒙哥马利从正在装配的枪支前转过来说：“不，得等汤普森把带子带回去。”

　　“这还需要剪辑，”加布咬了一口军粮，“是吧？何况我们现在是在秘密行动。”

　　汤普森点了点头：“没错，我得拍下足够多的素材带回去。”他转动镜头到斯蒂夫那边，巴基正把巧克力塞到斯蒂夫的嘴里：“可惜你还是不能喝蛋酒，如果我们速度够快的话，说不定还可以在午夜前喝上一口。”

　　斯蒂夫用力咬下一块在极低温度下变得硬邦邦的巧克力，有些吃力地嚼了起来：“我们没有带鸡蛋过来，巴基。”

　　“看来我们得等明年了——反正机会有的是，”巴基铺开地图，把望远镜递给斯蒂夫，“或者你可以期待一下德国人给你留了几个。”

　　*

　　他们借着夜色向着兵工厂进发，兵分两路，斯蒂夫、巴基、杜根、加布一组从边门进去，还带着汤普森，蒙哥马利、吉姆、雅克带着其他士兵前往车库，等待信号就将所有的交通工具炸毁。

　　也许是因为他们偷袭的时机挑选得太好，这次的任务非常顺利，他们绕过了本就数量严重不足的守卫，轻易就到达了兵工厂内部。那儿陈列着数量众多的建造了一半的武器或是装甲车，体型巨大，和巴基曾面对过的战车如出一辙。

　　“哦，真是个恶梦。”巴基望着抬头都看不到顶的战车，杜根在他身边附和了一句：“这玩意儿是个恶魔。”

　　他们开始动手往这些东西上装炸弹，被人发现后斯蒂夫立刻丢出了他的盾牌，盾牌划出精准的弧线击倒敌人，然后弹了回来被斯蒂夫牢牢接住。

　　汤普森以最快的速度打开了摄像机对准了斯蒂夫，但更多敌人的子弹已经追了过来，巴基引爆了最远处的一个炸弹，然后他抓住汤普森的领子边跑边说：“别拍了！”

　　“刚才那是个绝好的镜头——”

　　“是的，是的，”巴基催促着汤普森跟在加布后面加快脚步，他不时地望着身后为他们抵挡子弹的斯蒂夫，“你一定可以找到更好的东西拍！”

　　很快刚才安放的炸弹都被引爆了，背后的隆隆声掀起音波的巨浪，地面都跟着震动起来。室外也传来了爆炸声，是蒙哥马利他们得手了。

　　跑在最前面的加布抬着一挺重机枪朝着出现在他们逃跑路上的追兵不停扫射，有些从边上小路冒出来的敌人，斯蒂夫的盾和杜根的拳头也解决了大半。他们没命地跑到了外面也没有停下来，身后的兵工厂已经从内部被炸了个底朝天，强烈的火光照亮了大半个林子，不时发出的爆炸声听上去惊心动魄。他们跑到了预定的会合地点，另一支小队已经整装集合，雅克和吉姆按着一个德国军官，蒙哥马利等斯蒂夫走近了后跟他说：“他会开那些机器，我想也许可以从他嘴里问到点什么。”

　　斯蒂夫点了点头，示意把军官带去一间单独的帐篷，然后他叫上了加布和巴基，杜根自告奋勇也要加入，还有汤普森——巴基对着他露出似笑非笑的表情：“你可以拍拍他，那也会是个好素材的。”

　　审讯的帐篷门口有人把守着，斯蒂夫让军官坐在一张椅子上，然后问他：“你叫什么名字？”军官对他视而不见，斯蒂夫望向加布，加布用德语问了一遍，那军官开口，用还算流畅的英语说：“别用那么蹩脚的德语和我说话。”

　　“哦，那太好了。”加布摊开手，走到一边去，斯蒂夫再度走到军官面前：“告诉我你的名字。”

　　“告诉你又怎样呢？你们大可把我直接杀了。”

　　斯蒂夫皱着眉头说：“你的牙齿里没有放毒药吗？”

　　“很遗憾，我没有。”

　　“我们不打算杀你，”斯蒂夫向他解释，在这过程中汤普森一直在拍，这样斯蒂夫有点不舒服，“我们还有些问题想问你，比如那些机器是怎么开动的。”

　　军官只是瞪着斯蒂夫，一句话都不说，巴基走了过去，揪住他的领子，恶狠狠地说：“拒不合作对你没有任何好处。”

　　军官冲着巴基眯起了眼睛，这举动显而易见地冒犯到了巴基，他将军官的领子勒得更紧，手压在他的肩颈上：“你听不懂我说的吗？我们不是没有办法让你开口的。”

　　这军官仍然是盯着巴基但什么都不说，巴基照着他的脸给了他重重一拳，军官头慢慢转回来，吐掉嘴里的血，仍旧试图笔挺地坐着。

　　杜根不耐烦地嚷了起来：“杰米，别和他废话——”

　　“别叫我杰米，”巴基立刻就打断了他的话，“和你说过很多次了，别这样叫我……”他抓着军官的头发迫使他抬起头来，“换一个问题，捷克境内的兵工厂在哪儿？”

　　德国人尽全力让自己的表情看起来不那么狰狞，他被巴基抓紧的头发拉得他的眼角都吊了起来，他歪着脑袋盯着巴基，过了会儿冷笑了一声说：“我认识你。”

　　帐篷里的温度像是骤然降低了好几度，所有的人都盯着德国人，过了会儿又望向巴基。斯蒂夫的手轻轻搭在巴基的肩膀上，巴基扭头看了他一眼：“我不认识他。”

　　“因为你那时病得就快死了，”德国军官试着挣脱巴基的手，但头被牢牢抓着没法动弹，他从下往上瞪着巴基，“我猜你记得的事情很有限吧？记忆里是不是只剩下克莱伯揍你的事情了？”

　　巴基皱起了眉头，他将军官按得更紧，一字一句地对他说：“我问，你答，多说一句废话，”他的手沿着军官的肩膀往下滑，落到他被绑在椅子扶手上的手指上，指尖在他的指节处来来回回，“我就掰断你的手指头。”

　　斯蒂夫抓紧了巴基的衣服，巴基给了他一个让他别担心的眼神，斯蒂夫又看了看边上的加布和杜根，他们都好整以暇地站着。

　　“告诉我所有九头蛇兵工厂的位置。”

　　“你就从我们这里学到了掰手指头这一条吗？”德国军官刚说完这句，巴基就毫不犹豫地拉起他的一个手指往手背一压，清脆的咔嗒声，德国人疼得发不出声音，端着摄像机的汤普森倒是叫了一声。

　　“我再说一遍，”巴基压低身体，让自己的视线和军官的眼睛平齐，“所有九头蛇兵工厂的位置。”

　　德国军官咬牙切齿地抬起了头，手指传来的剧烈疼痛让他马上出了一头冷汗，他哼哼着说：“你本该从监禁室学到更多的。”

　　又是咔嗒一声，又一根手指应声而断。

　　军官将痛苦硬生生地压在喉咙里，他手脚剧烈地挣动着，巴基抬起膝盖压在他的腿上，斯蒂夫拉住他：“这有点过头了。”

　　“这才刚开始。”巴基对斯蒂夫说，眼神里没有一丝犹豫，加布和杜根也冷冷地看着这些，只有汤普森，他端着摄像机的手在不停发抖。

　　“你还有八根手指，”巴基拍了拍德国军官的脸，看他抽搐着让自己镇定下来，“打算说了吗？”

　　“你们这些肮脏的猪……”德国人恶毒的话没有说完就被巴基打断了，他狠狠一拳揍在军官的腹部，军官立刻佝偻起了身体发出了呜咽的声音，巴基揪住他的头发让他抬头，军官费劲地呼吸着，硬是从牙缝里挤出单词，“你是个胆小鬼，你怕死怕得要命，要不是你的朋友帮你报仇——”

　　巴基一脚踢在他的胸口，军官连同椅子一起翻倒在地，头重重砸在地上，他痛苦地呻吟着，巴基照着他的头和脖子又踢了几脚，然后他蹲了下来，拔出插在靴筒里的匕首对着军官的脸说：“你就是不肯老老实实说话是吗？”

　　军官用力喘息了几下，然后他望向站在一边的斯蒂夫——他呆呆站着，看着发生的这一切，就好像他从来不知道自己的好友有如此冷酷的一面一样。军官咳嗽了几声，他呼吸起来就像在拉一个风箱，有血渗出他的嘴角，他艰难地扭转自己的脑袋，瞪着斯蒂夫说：“你，美国队长，你就看着这些，你和他们一样肮脏无耻，你——”

　　巴基的匕首毫不犹豫地插进军官的胸膛，刀尖划破肌肉的声音听起来格外的刺耳，让他的说话声戛然而止。斯蒂夫觉得自己的呼吸一下子就停了，即便这样他都闻到了死亡的味道，过了会儿他听见耳边有人在说话：“上帝呀，上帝呀……”

　　是汤普森的声音，他吓得双腿发抖，但仍然坚持着将这一切拍完了。

　　斯蒂夫深呼吸了几下后走到巴基身边，把他拉了起来。他没有说话，只是看着巴基的眼睛，巴基拍了拍他的肩膀，像是打算安慰他：“这是他自找的。”

　　“是的，队长，”加布也开口了，语调平静，好像刚才巴基只是把一片掉在地上的面包捡起来一样，“他们都罪有应得。”

　　帐篷里安静得不正常，过了会儿巴基叫了杜根一声：“达姆弹，帮我把这家伙处理掉。”他们几个七手八脚地把军官的尸体从椅子上解开后抬了出去，斯蒂夫看着地上的几滴血迹，脚就好像被钉死在了地面上。

　　很快帐篷又被掀开，蒙哥马利钻了进来，他帮着汤普森把他肩上的摄像机放了下来，让他离开，然后他对斯蒂夫说：“早点休息吧，队长。”

　　斯蒂夫走出帐篷，不知从什么时候开始刮起了大风雪，巴基缩着脖子走到他跟前，拿起冰凉的军用水壶贴在斯蒂夫的额头上说：“圣诞快乐，斯蒂夫！可惜你还是没喝上蛋酒！”

　　“圣诞快乐。”斯蒂夫接过水壶拧开喝了一大口，热腾腾的姜茶沿着他的喉咙烧进他的胃里。

　　*

　　美国队长和嚎叫突击队完成任务回到了伦敦，他们收获了无数的欢呼和掌声。

　　斯蒂夫躲开了众人钻进帐篷里，巴基也跟着进来，搂着他的肩膀——有些别扭，但他依然牢牢搂着不放——说：“嘿，队长，别老想那件事情，那没什么。”

　　斯蒂夫缩起肩膀让巴基能搂得更舒服点，他想了一下，对巴基开口：“你们常这样做？”

　　“我们？不……但这是打仗，斯蒂夫，”巴基用勾着斯蒂夫肩膀的手戳着他的脸颊，“打仗就会死人。”

　　斯蒂夫开始享受到失眠的滋味，他时常会听见咔嗒咔嗒手指断裂的声音，这折磨得他在床铺上翻来覆去睡不着。

　　他希望自己并没有吵到同一个帐篷的巴基。被美国队长选中加入嚎叫突击队的人都在这个营地里驻扎，巴基和他共享一个帐篷。他希望巴基没有听见他像个满是烦恼的孩子似的睡不着觉，他可不想被巴基从小笑话到大——所以他躺平在床上，强迫自己不再翻身个不停。

　　他闭着眼睛，但是脑子里还是清醒得很。他可以清晰地听到帐篷外巡视的脚步声，朝着他的帐篷走来，越来越近——

　　然后在帐篷门口停了下来，接着是掀开帐篷，有人走了进来。

　　斯蒂夫立刻坐了起来盯着走进来的人——一个士兵，看不清军职，他站在巴基的床前，巴基也坐了起来。

　　“什么事？”斯蒂夫问那个士兵，他对斯蒂夫说：“没什么，罗杰斯队长，只是例行的询问而已。我们也会找你的。”他说完就转向巴基，“现在，巴恩斯中士，我们走吧。”

　　“为什么要在半夜做例行询问？”

　　“没事的，斯蒂夫。”巴基很快穿好衣服，跟着那个人出去了。


	4. Chapter 4

　　“晚上好，士兵。”

　　“晚上好，长官。”

　　“抱歉把你从病床上拉起来，不过士兵甄别的工作必须尽快完成。我们开始吧？”

　　“好的，请……咳咳……开始吧，长官。”

　　“姓名。”

　　“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

　　“军衔？”

　　“中士。”

　　“编号。”

　　“32557。”

　　“所属？”

　　“107团。”

　　“有人能证明吗？”

　　“有的，长官，蒂莫西·杜根，他能为我证明。”

　　“好的，蒂莫西……其他资料我们会去核对的，现在我们需要问你一些别的问题。”

　　“是，长官。”

　　“之前你的任务是什么？”

　　“是……我们团受命去阿扎诺阻击九头蛇的部队。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“我们遇到了一种可怕的武器……我们被俘虏了。”

　　“被俘后被关在哪里？”

　　“我，我不太清楚具体位置……咳咳，大约在敌后几时英里的山里，我只记得非常的冷……”

　　“你病了？”

　　“……是的。”

　　“什么时候病的？”

　　“前往阿扎诺的路上，长官。”

　　“在被俘期间你们都干了些什么？”

　　“我们……我们被强迫帮他们装配武器。”

　　“什么样的武器？”

　　“炮弹之类的玩意儿……”

　　“有没有发生过一些不快的事情？”

　　“什么？……长官，您是指什么？”

　　“你受伤了吧？不然你不会去医疗帐篷报到。是在哪儿受的伤？如实告诉我。”

　　“……是在牢里被看守打的。”

　　“看守为什么打你？”

　　“因为我、咳咳……我，我生病了，手脚不够灵活。”

　　“他们是怎么打你的？”

　　“……”

　　“回答我，巴恩斯中士。”

　　“用棍子和皮鞋……打我。”

　　“你反抗了吗？”

　　“我没有……但是我的朋友帮过我。”

　　“好的，你朋友的事情我们一会儿再谈……他们为什么打你？”

　　“因为……长官，我刚才回答过这个问题。”

　　“你不明白我的问题吗？”

　　“不，我明白，我……他们打我是因为我手脚太慢，耽误他们的进度。”

　　“就这些？”

　　“就这些。”

　　“没有别的了？”

　　“长官，恕我冒昧……您希望还有别的什么原因呢？”

　　“他们没有问你什么问题吗？”

　　“没有，他们说的都是德语，我根本就听不懂。”

　　“还有别的吗？任何事情，如果你想到了，请告诉我。”

　　“……没有别的了，长官。”

　　“好的，那就这样吧。回去休息吧，巴恩斯中士，祝你早日康复。”

　　“谢谢您，长官。”

　　*

　　“你好，美国队长！”

　　“您好，长官。”

　　“请坐！”

　　“谢谢。”

　　“我从菲利普斯上校那儿听说你想组建一个小队，怎么，想留在前线吗？”

　　“是的，长官，我一直想来前线为国效力。”

　　“你的演出为军队筹集了很多钱，出的力也很大。”

　　“那是很好的经历……但我也想经历更多一些，毕竟我被赋予了这样的力量。”

　　“你失踪那几天布兰特参议员难受得夜不能寐啊。”

　　“……我没想到会这样，我只是想做些我能做的。”

　　“结果更出乎你的意料吧？放心吧，知道你安全回来，布兰特参议员睡得比谁都香。”

　　“那可太好了。”

　　“说说你的小队的事儿吧，听说你已经有一些自己的人选了？能跟我们谈谈吗？”

　　“好的，我想……我想让107团的詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士加入这个小队。”

　　“詹姆斯·巴恩斯……嗯，我听菲利普斯提起过这个名字。他告诉我你心急火燎地冲到他面前要他告诉你巴恩斯中士是死是活，在知道他的阵亡通知书已经签发后就跑了，还拐走了特工卡特和霍华德·斯塔克。”

　　“我……很抱歉……”

　　“你们认识吗？”

　　“是的，我们从小一起长大，在布鲁克林。”

　　“他知道你实验前的样子？”

　　“比谁都更清楚。”

　　“所以那场救援行动都是因为他吗？嗯……这不太对，你应该已经听到菲利普斯说他阵亡了。这是你个人的一次对被俘士兵的救援行动，是吗？”

　　“长官，我想……长官，老实说，我会这么做确实是因为巴基——巴恩斯中士。我希望他没有死。”

　　“嗯……这话你对别人最好不要讲……不过也许有人会喜欢。好吧！你希望他跟你一起战斗，是吗？”

　　“是的，长官。”

　　“他值得信赖吗？”

　　“他是我最信赖的人，我们从小到大都亲密无间。他也是国家可以信赖的优秀士兵，就连参军都是他先提出的。”

　　“你觉得他会加入你的小队吗？”

　　“一定会的，长官。”

　　“好的，那么还有别的人选吗？”

　　“有的，长官。不过有些不是美国人……可以吗？”

　　“你只管提，队长。受你这次成功的营救活动的鼓舞，我相信同盟国们一定都会非常乐于看到你的小队里有他们的人的。”

　　“好的，长官。我想要69团的蒂莫西·杜根下士，他勇敢善战，92步兵团的加布里埃尔·琼斯，他懂德语和法语，可能还有意大利语，日裔中队的吉姆·森田，擅长使用各种武器，还有两位，一位是詹姆斯·蒙哥马利·法斯沃斯中尉，他是英国皇家第三独立降落伞旅的，他有丰富的作战经验，另一位是雅克·丹尼，法国抵抗组织成员，他的炸药使得很好。”

　　“法国的雅克·丹尼……好的，我都记下来了。不得不说……你很会挑选人，队长。这些人选我们都会尽力满足你的，正好现在他们也都在这儿……我能问一下你都是怎么认识他们的吗？该不会也都和你一起长大吧？”

　　“不，他们是我在救援的时候认识的……他们关在一间牢房，和巴恩斯中士一起。在帮着大家逃跑的时候，他们尽管自己也很虚弱，但仍然帮了非常大的忙。”

　　“你觉得他们值得信赖吗？”

　　“他们每个人都是最优秀的士兵。”

　　“好的，那么你觉得他们会加入你的小队吗？”

　　“我想会的……我会去和他们谈谈，如果您同意的话。”

　　“我没意见，如果你需要任何帮助，我们都会全力帮助你。希望你早日将自己的小队组建起来，为我们多打几次胜仗。”

　　“谢谢您，长官。我会去努力的。”

　　*

　　“姓名。”

　　“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，中士，编号32557。”

　　“你好，巴恩斯中士……你知道我们叫你来是为了什么吗？”

　　“我不知道，长官。”

　　“很难想象你会不知道，巴恩斯中士。你知道汤普森把这次行动的重要过程都拍下来了吧？”

　　“我知道，长官。”

　　“那你就该知道我会问什么。监禁室是怎么回事，巴恩斯中士？”

　　“……就是字面的意思，长官。把人监禁起来的地方。”

　　“你去那儿待过？”

　　“……是的。”

　　“之前的询问里你没有把这些告诉我们。能说明理由吗？”

　　“我……我不觉得这有什么说的必要。”

　　“有没有必要是由我们来决定的，士兵。监禁室里发生了什么？你是怎么进的监禁室？告诉我。”

　　“我猜是因为我做事情做得太糟了吧。他们似乎会把人拉进监禁室搞点加餐。”

　　“你被加餐了吗，巴恩斯中士？”

　　“我？当然没有……所有被加餐的人都死了。”

　　“为什么你没被加餐？”

　　“大概是他们没来得及，我躺着等他们给我加餐，但是不久后我等来的是美国队长。”

　　“你说美国队长把你从监禁室里救出来？他没有说起过这个。”

　　“也许他也觉得这没有什么说的必要，因为反正我都被救出来了。”

　　“希望你能认真回答问题，巴恩斯中士。你这样对你自己没有任何好处。”

　　“好的，好的，长官……”

　　“德国人说的克莱伯是谁？”

　　“……是一个看守。我被关的地方的一个看守。”

　　“就是他打你是吗？我想我应该没有弄错那个德国人说的意思。”

　　“……是的。”

　　“你是在迟疑吗？能告诉我你迟疑的原因吗？”

　　“长官，我……我并没有迟疑。”

　　“很好。那么我希望接下去的问题，你都能迅速准确地回答我。”

　　“是，长官。”

　　“被提到的那个名叫克莱伯的德国人在牢里打了你，是吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“他为什么打你？”

　　“因为我病了，没法按照他们的意思好好干活，这让他们很不开心。”

　　“他怎么打你？”

　　“用任何东西……各种方式，长官。如果你打过架，你就知道什么东西都可以用来打人，因为用手打的话手会很疼的。”

　　“‘你的朋友帮你报仇’是怎么回事？”

　　“我……我不是很清楚细节。当时我发烧，烧得迷迷糊糊的，就知道有一天那个该死的克莱伯被一堆废料砸死了。然后我们牢房被停了好几天的饭，但是大家都很高兴。我很感谢他们为我做的。”

　　“这么说这个德国人说的都是真的，是吗？”

　　“可以这么说，长官。”

　　“他说他认识你。”

　　“但我不认识他，长官。我在牢里一直迷迷糊糊——”

　　“他会在哪里认识你呢？巴恩斯中士。他说你在监禁室学会了掰手指这一条，你是在监禁室学会的吗？”

　　“……长官，只要在那个地方待上三天，您就会学到很多您这辈子想都没想过的东西。”

　　“很遗憾，待在那里的人不是我。所以我需要你告诉我，你进了监禁室到底发生了什么？”

　　“什么都没发生，长官。我被锁在一张坚硬的床上，他们也许是想对我做些什么，但是我们都没等到那一刻。”

　　“你确定吗？”

　　“我不明白您的意思，长官。”

　　“我是说——你确定他们没有对你做什么？你没有隐瞒吗？他们没有在监禁室拷打你，问你一些问题吗？”

　　“没有，长官。我知道有人进去后就遭到了残酷对待，但是我侥幸逃过一劫，就这些，长官。”

　　“不是你忘记了？”

　　“不是，长官。”

　　“那你为什么在那个德国人面前表现得那么激动？”

　　“我不觉得我表现得很激动。”

　　“你把他们用在你们身上的招数都搬出来了，我相信这些不是你在战前的布鲁克林学到的。他说的话让你想到了先前被拘禁的事情？”

　　“我想这很难不让人联想到……长官。”

　　“所以你就失态了是吗？所以你会对他做出这么残忍的事情？”

　　“这是在打仗，长官。我们见过比这个更残酷的事情，我亲眼见到我的战友被德国人的怪物战车射出来的蓝色光打成粉末，长官。”

　　“你杀了他是在泄愤吗？”

　　“不，长官。”

　　“那你为什么杀了他？你们是在逼问他情报吧？你为什么一刀杀了他？”

　　“……因为他说的话侮辱了——美国队长。”

　　“我听说你们是从小到大的朋友？”

　　“……是的，长官。”

　　“你是在维护他吗？或者，我换个说法……你是在保护他？”

　　“那家伙说了一句太操蛋的话，长官。他罪有应得。”

　　“我姑且把你的这句话当做你的默认吧。但是你知不知道你这样做会毁掉美国队长？”

　　“……我不知道，长官。我不懂您的意思。”

　　“我的意思是：如果汤普森的这段影片在国内放映，你觉得会有什么样的结果？我来给你个提示：民众会看到一场血淋淋的暴力问询，而这一切都在美国队长的眼皮子底下发生。他的小队做着多么残酷的事情。”

　　“长官……我想我得再说一遍，我们是在打仗，长官。比这更残酷的事情比比皆是……”

　　“但民众不知道，巴恩斯中士。他们不需要知道这些残酷的现实，他们尤其不需要知道在他们面前代表自由和正义的美国队长也身处在这种残酷里。”

　　“但这就是现实，长官。打仗就得死人，杀死人的方法有千千万万种——”

　　“那么这一种，也就是你表现出来的这种，我们不能让美国队长使用。我们花了很大的精力将他塑造成一个标杆，而毁掉可能只需要一件小事。这轻而易举，但你知道为此有多少人付出了多少代价吗？”

　　“……我不知道，长官。这是机密。”

　　“你只要知道这代价巨大就行了。布兰特参议员允许美国队长上前线，可不是想看着他的旗手迅速变成一个普通的士兵那样。一旦队长插手这些事情，那很容易就会被敌人拿来大做文章。战场外的世界也每天都在死人，并不比战场上来得安全，这是一个更为复杂的问题了……总而言之，他必须是与众不同的，你明白我的意思吗？”

　　“我比谁都明白，长官。”

　　“很好，中士。你现在的态度我很喜欢。”

　　“谢谢……长官。”

　　“我们在允许美国队长上前线的时候有太多的考虑不周，现在我们得做一些补救。会经常有摄影师跟着你们，因为国内的民众迫切地想要了解美国队长在战场上做了些什么。他必须和这些肮脏的事情毫无关系——这也就意味着这些事情都要由你们小队来做。听明白了吗？”

　　“……听明白了，长官。”

　　“我希望这是我们之间的秘密，巴恩斯中士。”

　　“如您所愿，长官。”

　　“很好，那么你还有什么问题吗？如果没什么问题的话，你可以回——”

　　“——把这事情交给我一个人，长官。”

　　“……什么？”

　　“那些不能让美国队长做的事情……让我一个人做就行了，长官。”

　　“你对自己很有自信吗？”

　　“连续三年都是拳击冠军可以作为自信的资本吗？那么我换个说法——如果你们还能找到别的愿意为斯蒂夫做任何事情的人……这计划知道的人越少越好吧？那么只要我一个人就够了。”

　　“你确定一个人没问题？”

　　“我发誓会保护他。没有人比我更适合做这个事情了。而且这也是为国效力不是么？我会跟在他身边，我知道什么是适合他做的，什么不是。”

　　“感谢你的理解与支持，中士。你还有什么请求吗？”

　　“至少下次给我们换一个不那么胆小的摄影师，长官。”

　　“你的要求很独特……我记下来了。和你谈话很愉快，巴恩斯中士。现在，你可以回去继续睡觉了。”

　　“好的，长官。再见。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　1944年的新年来的悄无声息。

　　战报，会议，训练，似乎没完没了的集合和解散，以及不知什么时候会突然出现的出发命令。斯蒂夫花了好几天才能正常睡着，只不过睡着的时间没法保证。他闭着眼睛听手表的秒针推动分针带动时针，卷走一格格的时间，几乎可以确定他大概是除了值勤的士兵之外最早迎来新年的人。

　　他听见巴基急促的呼吸声——这已经不是第一次发生了，睡不着的斯蒂夫听见巴基发出几个短促的音节，翻了几个身，然后他又沉沉睡去。有时候会在睡梦中反复几次，但最后他都能安静下来，斯蒂夫猜想他也在承受和自己一样的郁结——只不过是在睡梦中。

　　今晚的恶梦似乎和以往的那些不同，巴基不停地翻着身，仿佛在和什么搏斗，嘴里的词句依然短促难以辨明，但能听得出他的声音里满是痛苦。他艰难地喘息着，就好像有什么压在他的胸口，斯蒂夫坐了起来，走到巴基的床边，在黑夜里辨识他的身体，看见他的手紧紧抓着自己的胸口，喘息渐渐变成了咳嗽。

　　斯蒂夫不确定在别人做恶梦的时候叫醒对方到底是能终止恶梦还是会让对方受到二次惊吓，但他无法对看上去越来越难受的巴基坐视不管，他小心地掰开巴基牢牢抓着胸口的手握住，理顺他乱糟糟的头发，小声叫他：“巴基，巴基？你没事吧？”

　　巴基的急喘渐渐平息，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看着面前模糊的人影，用有些虚弱的声音问：“斯蒂夫？”

　　“是我，”斯蒂夫把他被踢蹬得乱成一团的被子拉好，捡起落在地上的大衣盖在被子上，“你做恶梦了是吗？”

　　巴基望着帐篷的顶，过了会儿轻轻叹气：“是的……我的动静已经大到把你都吵醒了吗？”

　　斯蒂夫摇了摇头：“不，没有吵醒，我本来就没睡着。”他说完才意识到自己的失言，但巴基已经盯住他问：“你睡不着？”

　　这没什么好隐瞒的。斯蒂夫点了点头，幅度不大，但他确信巴基看到了。他将视线挪开了一点，盯着床头放着的水杯说：“我只是不太适应这里的天气……”

　　“没人能适应英国的鬼天气，但你最好还是早点睡着，哪怕像我一样在梦里和敌人战斗——也好过在这里干瞪眼。”

　　巴基说完话就坐了起来，他把大衣披在身上，看着面前坐在床边，身上没穿几件衣服的斯蒂夫，伸手拍了拍他的手臂：“你不冷吗，斯蒂夫？”

　　“并不是很冷。”

　　超级士兵血清带给斯蒂夫很多新鲜的体验，过去难以抵御的寒冷现在也和他渐行渐远，斯蒂夫深深地呼吸，让冷冽的空气灌满他的肺，然后他微笑着说：“倒是可以省下一套冬装给别人穿。”

　　“行了，他们根本不缺你那一套，”巴基用了点力拍了斯蒂夫的背，以前的单薄触感已经被厚实饱满的肌肉代替，巴基的手停留在斯蒂夫的背上，来回抚摸之后他发出难以置信的叹息，“这太不可思议了……”

　　“如果你说这身体的话……我也觉得不可思议。”

　　“那是什么感觉？”巴基的手掌从斯蒂夫的背慢慢向下滑，落到他的腰间，这儿有明显的腰窝，而以前的斯蒂夫的背脊上能摸到的只有薄薄皮肤下的一把骨头，瘦得扎手。

　　斯蒂夫不自觉地挺直了腰身：“你是说实验吗？我被打了针然后用一种射线照着，我都能听见我的骨头生长的声音……非常快，然后我的皮肤被撑开，身体简直都要被撕裂了……脊椎感觉最疼，像有无数根针同时扎在上面，就连头皮都疼得厉害，几乎没法思考。”

　　“听上去就疼死了……”巴基的手掌覆到了斯蒂夫的脸上，他稍稍用了点力往下压，声音里带着点怅然若失，“你还记得你原来的下巴长什么样吗？又小又尖，不像现在这样宽阔……以前你的脸我一个巴掌就能盖住了。”

　　他把手收了回去，黑夜里一双眼睛闪着湿润的光：“这个实验之前有人成功过吗？”

　　“有人做过，但不算成功……”斯蒂夫回想起了红骷髅掀开人皮面具的瞬间，似乎感受到了一丝寒冷，“那个人你也见过，他的骨头都成了红色。”

　　“也就是说你是第一个……现在也是唯一的一个。”巴基凝视着斯蒂夫，“这太危险了，你就没想过万一没有成功会发生什么？老天爷……”他用力搓了搓自己的脸，把脸埋在手掌心，声音闷闷地传了出来，“我都不敢想要是实验失败了你会怎么样。我让你在布鲁克林等着我，可不想最后等到什么可怕的……惊喜。”

　　斯蒂夫拉下巴基的手，扶着他的肩膀看着他：“我没事，我很好，这就行了不是吗？我们可以一起上战场，这比什么都重要。”

　　“你的执著心是世界上最可怕的东西。”巴基无奈地笑了笑，然后他一下子精神了起来，“说到这个，快给我讲讲你之前的事儿……就是你在文工团的那些事儿！”

　　“哦……行了，放过我吧！”斯蒂夫做出一个受不了的表情，但巴基不依不饶地摇着他的肩膀：“快说说，你穿着那一身都干些什么？你跳舞吗？和姑娘们一起跳？嘿，你还踩人家的脚吗？我教你的时候脚都快被你踩肿了！”

　　“那是因为你总是故意跳得很快，”斯蒂夫偷偷在心里庆幸这是半夜，巴基看不见他不好意思的红脸，“我怎么也……踩不中节奏。”

　　“我不介意在这儿继续教你的，”巴基笑得颇不怀好意，“我保证一定教到你会为止！”他凑得离斯蒂夫更近了些，“我们还是继续之前的话题吧，文工团里的事儿，快点，斯蒂夫！”

　　斯蒂夫揉了揉自己的太阳穴：“好吧，好吧，我跟你讲……一开始就是，穿着紧身衣念一些台词，帮参议员推销债券，背不出来的时候我就把台词贴在盾牌内侧，”他用手比划了一下，“后来我能背熟了，他们又找了个喜剧演员来演希特勒，在舞台上鬼鬼祟祟地想要偷袭我，最后被我一拳击倒，”斯蒂夫做出挥拳的姿势，巴基已经笑得几乎趴在斯蒂夫身上，斯蒂夫仍然一本正经地描述着，“再后来他们让我举起摩托车——车上还坐着好几个姑娘呢，说真的巴基，那车挺重的，但我到哪儿都会举。”

　　“天哪斯蒂夫，”巴基拍着他的背说，“你真是个敬业的好演员！”

　　斯蒂夫挺起了胸膛：“他们还让我拍电影，在摄影棚里放一个不停滚动的履带让我和其他演员在上面走，背后配上场景就好像我真的带着人在战场上飞奔，导演总对我说，队长，你最好再放松点，隔着面罩都能看见你皱起来的眉头！我不知道手脚该怎么动眼睛该看着哪里，直到，”他顿了顿，“直到我踏上真正的战场……我才知道我根本没空去管自己的手脚该怎么放。”

　　他转身看着巴基：“你最好……别看那些电影。我的演技真的挺糟糕的。”

　　“我不用看电影，”巴基的嘴角挂着笑容，“我看见过真正的美国队长，我的大英雄。”

　　这着实让斯蒂夫头晕目眩——任何欢呼声与巴基这种久违的语调相比都相形见拙。他想念他这样低声说话时的鼻音，好像回到多年前，关了灯躲在被子里，听着巴基故意压低声音跟他说各种传奇故事——

　　帐篷外传来了换岗士兵清晰的脚步声，很快是嚓的一声，士兵点燃了香烟让自己可以清醒点。巴基推了一下斯蒂夫：“再不去睡觉天就要亮了。”

　　斯蒂夫从床边站了起来，看着巴基躺下，拉平被子，把自己卷成了一个墨西哥卷饼，冲着他眨眼：“好梦不等人。”

　　斯蒂夫走回自己的床铺边上躺下，听着巴基渐渐平稳的呼吸声，强迫自己闭上了眼睛。

　　*

　　新的任务几乎是紧跟着新年的脚步一起来的，匆忙得不给他们吃完午餐的时间。突击队员们刚打包好自己的行李就被塞进了飞机，绕过德国飞到了意大利中部，这儿有一群出逃的意大利军官需要他们的帮助。

　　这是一个绝佳的展示美国队长的机会——他将会向这些曾经是敌人的军人无私地伸出了援手。

　　所有人在飞机上听取了任务简报，意大利人被德军的防守堡垒所阻，处于意大利本土的盟军进攻部队分身乏术，需要突击队的接应并带他们前往意大利南部。这任务听起来并不难完成——先解决掉德国人的堡垒，接着找到躲藏起来的意大利人，最后带他们出来。

　　摄影师布鲁克将镜头对准了斯蒂夫——这个苏格兰人取代了汤普森，端着摄像机的手稳重得像个铁架子，他对斯蒂夫说：“队长，请拿起你的头盔戴上。”

　　斯蒂夫从旁边拿起头盔戴在头上，布鲁克给了他一个大拇指，随后他关掉摄像机：“很好，队长，完美！”

　　巴基在摇晃的机身中走到布鲁克的身边，看着他收好自己的机器背在身上，好奇地碰了碰他的巨大背包问：“背着这个跳伞没问题吗？”

　　布鲁克抽紧了身上的固定绳，敬了个军礼后咧嘴笑道：“就像队长的盾和你的枪一样，中士，这就是我的武器。”

　　他的话音刚落，飞行员的声音就响了起来：“检查武器！”所有人立刻最后一次检查自己的装备和降落伞包，依序走到机舱门口，斯蒂夫伸出手和身后的巴基碰了碰拳头，随后第一个跳了下去。

　　他们很快与当地的特工泰勒会合，入夜后就到达了德国人的据点之外。堡垒建在不算太高的山坡上，一支五人的德军小队据守于此，堡垒下除了一条小路都是悬崖，易守难攻。

　　“只有五个人？”杜根吹了吹他打理得整整齐齐的胡子，“还是说会有什么大家伙要我们解决？”

　　“没有什么大家伙，主力部队没空管他们，因为正忙着和我们的进攻部队打仗呢，”泰勒指着地图上的意大利北部，“这意味着我们也没有后援。”

　　斯蒂夫朝堡垒望了一眼：“说说这个堡垒的情况吧。”

　　“堡垒里有一挺重机枪，每次一个人值守，其他人大概在休息或是躲在什么地方……从这儿可看不出来，不过我们可以从边上爬上去，”泰勒指着堡垒边上看起来完全没有落脚之处的悬崖，“小心点上去，先探探情况。”他环视周围，“谁跟我去？”

　　巴基抢在所有人之前走到泰勒身边：“那就出发吧，事不宜迟。”

　　斯蒂夫马上拉住巴基说：“我和你一起去。”

　　不甘落后的杜根也凑了过来，泰勒赶忙举起了手：“等等等等，人太多了，特别是队长，你绝对不行……我们得偷偷溜上去，而你……穿得实在太显眼了。”除了斯蒂夫，所有人都轻声笑了起来，泰勒拍着斯蒂夫背后的圆盾说，“我们需要你们为我们打掩护。”

　　泰勒和巴基带上了爬山的绳索和钉镐，临出发前斯蒂夫依依不舍地对他们说：“注意隐蔽。”巴基笑着回答：“行了斯蒂夫，这话从你嘴里说出来可没多少说服力。”他挥了挥手，跟着泰勒潜入了夜色中。

　　他们摸黑溜到了悬崖边上，泰勒指给巴基看一条不太显眼的攀爬小道，可能是过去住在这里的山民上下山用的，虽然依然相当难走，但比起陡峭的悬崖已经好了很多。他们俩顺着小路向上爬，到达半山腰后给了山下信号，交火声立刻响起，两人压低身体，加快了攀爬的速度。

　　他们在远离堡垒的地方发现了暗哨——躲藏在灌木后面的枪口反射着不远处交火双方的火光。巴基非常缓慢但又静悄悄地爬了过去，小心地绕到暗哨后面，迅速出手捂住对方的嘴，抽出匕首抹过对方的脖子，对方无声无息地倒下，巴基对着泰勒做了一个搞定的手势。

　　他们钻进掩体，仔细搜查了每个角落，看起来所有人都被堡垒下的火力吸引了注意力，唯一的暗哨又被干掉了，泰勒甚至开始查看德国人留下的文字资料。

　　“你看得懂德文？”巴基守在房间唯一的入口处，背后的泰勒正在飞快地翻看他能拿到的文件：“差不多能看明白……”

　　“发现什么了吗？”

　　“是的……我想我明白为什么非要来救这几个意大利人了……”泰勒抬起头来，眼睛闪闪发光，抖了抖捏在手里的几张纸，“队长真该来这儿，有个被捕的科学家就在前几天失踪了，所以很有可能——”

　　他话没说完，巴基突然拔出匕首朝着他身后猛力掷去，匕首不偏不倚扎在一个人的胸口，那家伙没发出一声叫喊就倒了下去。巴基走到那人身边收回了自己的匕首，泰勒惊魂未定地说：“他的脚步声太轻了。”

　　“那是因为他的体重太轻了……他一定谎报了年龄。”巴基抓着那个人的头露出脸给泰勒看，是一个瘦削的少年，他拖着少年的尸体藏到桌子下面，“幸好队长不在这儿。”

　　他们检查完后就放火点燃了掩体，在德国人惊慌之时给山下发了信号，里应外合之下很快攻陷了堡垒，天亮前斯蒂夫就带着突击队的人冲了上来。斯蒂夫见到巴基后立刻给了他一个拥抱，泰勒往后退了几步，有些不太确定地问：“是我记忆出毛病了吗？其实我们攻打这个堡垒花了一个星期？”

　　“你会习惯的，”加布耸了耸肩，“他们俩恨不得每一秒都在一起。”

　　找到那些意大利军官花了一些时间，里面果然混着一个怎么看都不像军人的人，穿着过于宽大而且破破烂烂的军装，像一只受惊吓的兔子似的被斯蒂夫从石头后面拉了起来。布鲁克一声不吭地跟在边上敬业地完成他的工作，加布和泰勒用意大利语夹着德语向意大利人说明情况，然后那些意大利军人不合时宜地欢呼了起来，快速地说着没人能听清楚的话，他们跳着叫着，把周围的人一个个抱了过来，捧着他们的脸颊亲吻，突击队员没有一个幸免。

　　巴基看着斯蒂夫在意大利人的怀抱里低着头腼腆地笑着，然后他抬起头来看向被另一个人搂着的巴基，小声对他说：“感觉好像战争结束了一样。”

　　“对他们来说是结束了。”巴基伸出手搭在斯蒂夫肩上，把他拉了过来，头和自己的靠在一起，陪着开心的意大利人和仍然陷在恐惧中没有拔出来的科学家一起，被布鲁克拍了下来。

　　这群人很快就被护送到了海岸，在清晨的迷雾中等待前来接应的船只。几昼夜没有停歇的长途跋涉，所有人都累得只要头沾到泥土就会睡着，斯蒂夫让其他人去休息，一个人守在帐篷外，望着寂寥又清冷的海水一遍又一遍地拍打海岸。

　　巴基比预定要叫醒他的时间醒得更早。他在帐篷里茫然地坐起时，已经想不起是否又是因为入侵头脑的恶梦作祟的缘故。他尽量不发出声音地走到帐篷外面，看见斯蒂夫拿着烧黑的木炭在本子上涂涂抹抹。

　　巴基蹑手蹑脚地走了过去，他看见斯蒂夫的本子上是一片迷雾重重的海，望不到边际，也看不见船只，木炭粗硬的笔触勾勒出来的海看起来就像个怪兽，充满了凶险。

　　“我不知道你还在画画。”巴基在斯蒂夫身边坐下，斯蒂夫被他的声音吓了一跳，炭笔在本子上画了非常浓重的一道。他用手指抹了几下，涂开成了阴影，然后合上本子收了起来。

　　“现在不是个好时机……”斯蒂夫在跃出海面的太阳面前眯起了眼睛，“你不多睡会儿吗？我觉得你这几天都没休息好。”他用手指在自己下巴上示意，“你的胡子简直在你的下巴上开会。”

　　巴基摸了摸自己的下巴，几天没刮的胡渣展现了顽强的生命力，把他的下巴覆盖得严严实实。他抽出匕首，稍微用海水冲刷过刀刃后，在衣服下摆上擦干，然后他用头盔盛满海水，以这个为镜子照着自己的下巴，用匕首开始给自己刮脸。他有些痛心地念叨着：“会议结束了……”一边用刀刃扫荡过自己的下半张脸，留下几个浅浅的伤痕。

　　斯蒂夫小心地伸出手指，将他脸上那些新鲜的伤口中渗出的血迹轻轻擦掉，然后端详着巴基的脸，说：“巴基·巴恩斯，我从来没见过你脸上有这么多的伤口。”

　　巴基掂着手里的匕首，咧开嘴笑了：“再给我几次练习的机会，我会越做越好的。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　“这玩意儿并不那么可怕！”

　　杜根刚喊完这句话就被蒙哥马利一把拽了下来，一束蓝色的光束瞬间从他的头刚才所处的位置扫过，擦到他的毛毡帽子。

　　杜根拿下帽子，帽顶被烧出了一个洞，他生气地说：“这可是我爸爸给我的！”

　　“至少破了个洞的不是你的脑袋！”蒙哥马利也大声说着，只是他的声音和炮火声相比微弱得可以忽略不计。

　　这是他们料想过会发生的情况——但是实际发生后还是让他们措手不及了一把。九头蛇对他们的袭击似乎早有准备，几辆巨大的战车呈扇形占据了有利的位置，互相之间互为掩护又顾及了每个角落，嚎叫突击队被堵在一片土坡后面，可以确定的是，这片土坡很快也将经不住几下轰击了。

　　巴基和斯蒂夫肩并肩靠在一起，头顶上被炸碎的土时不时地掉下来盖了他们满头满身，巴基吐掉落进嘴里的尘土，在斯蒂夫的耳边喊：“比我第一次见到的还要大！”

　　“这四个月他们也没浪费时间！”斯蒂夫试着抬高身体向土坡后的战车张望，一道光束毫不客气地落在他面前，他飞快地向下缩起身体，土坡的高度已经快要藏不住他们了。

　　“达姆弹！”斯蒂夫用力拍边上杜根的身体，“你刚才说什么？”

　　“我说我的帽子是我爸爸给我的！”

　　“不，前面那句！”

　　“哦！”杜根攥紧了自己的帽子，“我说这玩意儿并不那么可怕！”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为我开过！就是你把我们救出来那次！”杜根戳了戳加布，“还有加布和英国佬！”

　　一阵飞扬的土砸得所有人灰头土脸，斯蒂夫紧紧抓着杜根的衣服：“你看到了些什么，告诉我！”

　　杜根晃了晃脑袋把盖在脸上的灰土抖掉，他努力想了一会儿，斯蒂夫用手肘顶着他的腰催促他，杜根抓着头发说：“它的顶盖很好开，我猜他们根本就没做锁！”

　　“因为没人能爬得上去，它太高了，你的脑袋里就只有啤酒吗？”加布忍不住讥讽杜根，斯蒂夫突然戴上头盔，他只叫了一声：“掩护我！”就一转身跳上了土坡。

　　“斯蒂夫！”巴基没能拉住斯蒂夫的脚，他看着斯蒂夫朝着距离他们最近的一辆战车冲了过去，趁着它们一轮炮击结束正在充能的当口，他甩开手脚飞奔，像一只不知畏惧的野兔冲向正张着血盆大口等着他自投罗网的狮子。

　　巴基拉开枪栓朝着左边的战车开火，边开枪边朝着左侧移动，故意放慢了速度让战车内的驾驶员可以清楚地看到他的身影，杜根跟在他后面，另一边蒙哥马利心领神会地带着其他人朝着右侧跑去，两边拉开了距离，为斯蒂夫争取时间。

　　巴基在心里默默数着数，他看见战车的炮管迅速调整位置向他的方向转来，然后他听见自己的心跳声，嘭嘭嘭的越来越快，不甘寂寞的心脏简直就要跳出他的喉咙口告诉他这感觉有多恐怖——他看见炮管口泛出了蓝光，光芒越来越亮，空气里的电流声逐渐清晰起来，战车弹药的充能随时都会完成。

　　他望了一眼斯蒂夫的方向，他已经跑到了那辆战车的下面，巨型战车的炮管无法对准他，便加速朝他撞了过来，斯蒂夫猛地跃起，落在了外轮上，他抓着战车的外甲又用力向上蹬，一秒钟都没到，他已经站在了战车顶上。

　　但愿顶盖没有加锁！巴基祈祷着，加速跑向炮管打不到的方向，他眼角瞥见斯蒂夫掀开了战车的顶盖，拉出一个驾驶员丢下了车，将好几枚手雷丢了进去，然后他朝着边上奋力一跳——

　　手雷先爆炸了，憋在战车里的声音听起来瓮声瓮气的，随后战车本体也开始了接二连三的爆炸，强烈的爆炸从内部撕碎了战车，钢铁的外壳就像一张纸一样被猛烈的冲击揉得皱了起来，钢钉和一些小的碎片四处飞溅，爆炸的热浪也从战车里涌出，震耳欲聋的爆破声像一记记的重锤砸在心脏上，巴基向前一扑卧倒在地，在避过了面前战车的炮管之后，他又爬了起来朝着斯蒂夫落地的方向拼命奔跑。

　　他觉得腿骨生疼，脚底踩到高低不平的地面也没法阻止他奔跑的势头，他在烟尘火光中寻找斯蒂夫的身影，看到那个蓝白相间的身影站起来后他加快速度冲了过去。

　　“看在上帝的份上，”巴基大叫着撞到斯蒂夫身上，死死搂住他，“你刚才在干什么！”

　　斯蒂夫的脑袋被压在巴基的衣服上，他好不容易才站稳脚跟：“刚才它们一起开火了，这是个绝佳的机会，我不能放过——”

　　他话没有说完就突然抱住巴基往边上扑倒，一块爆炸破片从头顶飞过，巴基看见斯蒂夫闭紧了眼睛护住他，全身的力气都压在了巴基身上。这感觉就像是被一个陌生人按倒在地，他的重量是完全陌生的，沉重到让巴基难以呼吸，但这个人所做的事情又证明了他确实是斯蒂夫——就像小的时候，砸碎的玻璃飞溅开来的那次，长得比巴基还要矮小的斯蒂夫会挡在他面前，用自己的背承受所有的疼痛。

　　“你没事吧？”一阵爆炸结束，巴基急切地伸手到他的背上检查，没有摸到任何伤口和出血的迹象让他松了口气。斯蒂夫怔怔等他摸完，就像突然醒过来一样爬起身，顺势把巴基也拉了起来。

　　“把所有的手雷都给我。”他边说边抢走了几个巴基的手雷，巴基还没来得及叫住他，斯蒂夫就朝着另一台战车跑了过去，将刚才的战术重复了一遍。

　　他们干掉了所有的战车——确切地说，两台被队长干掉，一台落单的被钻进车身的杜根给迅速控制了。

　　“干得好，小伙子们，”霍华德的声音透过耳机传了过来，“如果你们可以为那玩意儿再收集尽可能多的资料，我将感激不尽。”

　　“如果他们又开一台出来，我会试着拆个轮子给你带回来的！”斯蒂夫擦了一把脸上的泥水，关掉通话器，对突击队员们说，“我带着几个人从正面进去吸引火力，还需要一队人找到被关押的俘虏，谁来带队？”

　　巴基立刻站了出来：“我来。”

　　“巴基？”斯蒂夫很意外，他转向巴基，不太确定地问，“你不跟我一起吗？”

　　“我比较熟悉他们的内部结构，容易找到俘虏，交给我。”

　　这个理由足以让所有人信服，斯蒂夫想了一下就点了点头：“好的，现在我们对一下表，十五分钟后我们就毁了这里。”

　　在斯蒂夫无声的指令下，所有人开始了自己的行动。巴基带上了加布，在正门那边制造出来的巨大响动里偷偷摸进了兵工厂。

　　如果没人说明，单看建筑的内部，这儿和九头蛇的任何一家兵工厂并无区别，没人能想象得到这里是希腊。巴基并没有想过会有一天到这个国家来，或者，就算有，那也只是一个模糊不清的影子，他绝对不会想到自己跨越大洋第一次到达这个陌生的国度竟会是因为这样的原因——事实上这一年来他踏足的每一个国家都是如此——他被驱使着，无暇顾及身边的风景，尽管一片焦土也谈不上什么好风景。

　　他们很快找到了关押战俘的地方，这儿的俘虏数量并不及上一次他们被关押时的多，有些人对前来营救的巴基等人也一脸茫然。

　　加布磕磕绊绊地向他们解释，终于有人意识到他们可以离开这里，于是拉上其他人，遵照救援的指示依次逃走。

　　“他们告诉我有一些人累死了……还有一些被带走做试验去了，就像……”加布看了巴基一眼，“就像你那会儿。”

　　巴基并不觉得送去做试验的人会有什么好结果，他还记得那个监禁室里都有些什么，显然那些刑具和设备不是为了让参与试验者活得更好而设计的。没人会有这样天真的想法，只要看看这些人绝望而又麻木的眼睛就知道了。

　　“我们没时间了，带上所有人离开这里！”

　　巴基扶起一个虚弱的士兵，跟在整个队伍的最后面，尽最大努力确保没有人掉队。时间在一分一秒地流逝，马上就要到达事先说好的最后爆炸的时间了，但经过每一个房间巴基仍然会进去扫视一遍，他知道斯蒂夫当初就是这样找到他的。

　　*

　　斯蒂夫顾不上摘掉头盔就冲到了安置点，在看到大量被救出的军人和平民后他终于松了口气。他绕过人群钻进帐篷，找到了菲利普斯上校，将从兵工厂指挥室找到的保管箱放在桌上，对他说：“这儿的情况挺混乱，指挥官溜得太快，只找到了这个。”

　　菲利普斯查看了箱子的锁，面无表情地哼了一声：“谁知道他留下的是真的情报还是糊弄我们的。这种事情就让斯塔克去操心吧。”

　　霍华德就像是突然出现在帐篷里一般，他从菲利普斯的椅子后面绕了过来，径直走到箱子跟前开始研究箱锁：“德国人的手艺总让人心生谨慎……”他抬起头对桌子前站着的斯蒂夫露出得到圣诞节礼物的孩子特有的开心表情，“这可比轮子有趣多了！”

　　“我不确定这是不是个陷阱……”

　　“我可以确定地告诉你这不是陷阱，这之后的事情就交给我来办吧！”霍华德迅速沉浸在研究箱子之中——周围发生的一切好像都和他没了关系，斯蒂夫看着他摆弄了一会儿，走到菲利普斯边上，尽可能漫不经心地问道：“对了上校，巴基在哪儿？”

　　“我等你问这个问题等了老半天了，”菲利普斯抬起头，“大概在写报告之类的吧，老实说我也不知道他在干嘛——反正他回来了。”

　　“哦，”斯蒂夫看起来既高兴又有些怅然若失，“那我会——”

　　咔嗒一声，霍华德打开了箱子，他高兴地清点着里面的东西：“看看都有些啥，一些图纸，虽然是德文的不过问题不大……噢！看这个！”他拿出一个木制的精致盒子，表面雕刻着书写华丽的字母，他打开盒子，露出里面的东西——是一把簇新的刮胡刀，银光闪闪，握柄光滑趁手，刀片看上去锐利干净，“这是意大利货！打赌这位指挥官都没舍得用。看你发现了什么好东西，队长！”他说完还拍了斯蒂夫的肩膀一下。

　　斯蒂夫接过盒子仔细端详刀子，菲利普斯对他说：“如果你很喜欢那就拿走吧，这是你发现的。”

　　“我可以拿着吗？”

　　“当然可以，”霍华德摸了摸自己的胡子，“我已经有一把很好用的了。”

　　*

　　巴基努力让自己保持清醒，因为一旦睡着再醒过来，那会花上他一些时间才能让自己恢复到最为灵敏的状态。

　　他等到后半夜，确信斯蒂夫已经睡熟，然后尽可能轻手轻脚地翻下床，掀开帐篷，走到那些被解救出来的军人住的临时帐篷边，迅速找到自己要找的人，快速而又无声地将他拉到了外面带走。

　　他拖着那个突然惊醒后又冷又怕的人到了偏离行军路线的僻静角落，将他牢牢捆住。在他往那人脖子上缠绳子的时候，那人近乎歇斯底里地叫了起来：“不，不，别杀我！求求你，我是汉堡大学的教授，我叫——”

　　“我知道你的名字，茨威格教授，”巴基把手捂在茨威格的嘴上阻止他大喊大叫，“我还知道你从去年开始就为九头蛇工作……”

　　茨威格拼命摇晃身体挣扎着，在巴基的手指缝间为自己辩护：“我是被强迫的！是他们强迫我这么做的！”

　　巴基勒住他的脖子，茨威格的声音顿时哽咽了起来，巴基冷冷地对他说：“别再编故事了，教授。我更愿意相信我们的情报部门，他们告诉我的和你说的完全不是一回事……到底是怎样你自己也清楚。”

　　茨威格痛苦地呻吟着，过了会儿他嘶哑着喉咙对巴基说：“我可以……我可以为你们工作，我能把我知道的一切都告诉你们，我——”

　　“很遗憾，教授，你已经上了我们的黑名单，我们绝不会再信任你——上面给我的命令没有变更的余地。”巴基捂紧了茨威格的嘴，手里的绳子渐渐勒紧，“如果你在兵工厂里住的是单人间，我就可以在报告上写你没来得及逃出来；现在我只能说你逃走了，也许迷失在爱琴海的正中央。”

　　他紧紧勒住绳子持续了几分钟，等确信茨威格停止了呼吸后，他松开了手，深深呼了一口气，擦掉了头上的汗水。

　　斯蒂夫突然出现在他的面前——他拨开灌木站了出来，隔着十来米看着巴基和他身前的尸体，手脚都不知道该怎么放，身体就像被冻住了一样。巴基的手僵在了头上，几秒后他看见斯蒂夫开口说话，但他过了一会儿才听明白他的问题。

　　“什么黑名单？”

　　斯蒂夫重复了一遍问题，终于他动了动脚，像是全身的冰冻瞬间碎裂，他慢慢走到巴基面前，把他僵硬的手拽了下来，巴基这才意识到自己的那只勒死茨威格的手正抖个不停。

　　他脑中一片空白，只是看着斯蒂夫帮他搓着冰冷的手，而这正是以前他会为斯蒂夫做的事情，他看着自己呼出的白气，试着让自己的脑子恢复运转。

　　没人告诉过他如果这事情被斯蒂夫知道了该怎么办；但他们到底是怎么想的？认为美国队长真的就只是一个舞台演员吗？他能隔着盒子猜到自己的圣诞礼物是什么，每年圣诞节，巴恩斯家里都会乐此不疲地让斯蒂夫表演这项绝活儿。

　　“黑名单是什么？告诉我，巴基。”斯蒂夫放开了巴基的手，低头看了一眼地上的尸体，“他是谁？”他看见巴基闭紧了嘴巴，便把手搭在他的肩膀上，“我听见你说上面的命令，是什么？我确定我没有听说过这样的命令……是我不该知道的命令吗？”

　　巴基咬紧了牙关，努力在斯蒂夫的凝视下不错开视线。他仍然一句话都没有说。

　　“是我不该知道的命令……”斯蒂夫轻轻攥住了巴基肩部的衣服，眼神都变得暗淡了，“我有许多不该做的事情……最开始是不该参军，后来是不该上战场，现在，”他盯着巴基的眼睛，“是不该知道的命令——却由我最好的朋友来执行。我简直要怀疑挑选你执行任务的人是故意选的你……”

　　巴基咽了一口唾沫——他决定和盘托出，没人承受得了斯蒂夫这样温和但绝不让步的追问：“是的，你不该知道……‘美国队长’不该知道这一切。”

　　在听到巴基用刻意强调的重音念出“美国队长”后，斯蒂夫似乎逐渐明白了。他松开了手，看了眼自己身上的衣服——他脱掉了美国队长的制服，只穿着衬衫，披着他的军装外套。他低着头，视线不知道落在何处，用沮丧的语调说着：“我知道这会付出很多……但我不知道这会搭上我最好的朋友。”

　　“嘿，别开玩笑了，斯蒂夫，”巴基试着让气氛活跃起来，“明明是我先参军的。”

　　“我不该知道的命令有很多吗？”

　　巴基没有回答。既然没有办法在斯蒂夫面前撒谎，那还不如拒绝回答——虽然他一样会知道答案，然后他就会低垂着脑袋眉头紧锁，一句话也说不出来。

　　巴基决定打破这僵局，他蹲下身抱住茨威格的肩膀，斯蒂夫立刻配合地抱住他的脚，两人合力将他的尸体抬了起来，搬到一旁的山崖边上，一同使力将茨威格丢了下去。巴基看着茨威格的尸体落入山崖下的树丛中消失得无影无踪，就好像这样一来这一夜就什么事都没有发生似的——这是一种过于可笑的念头，巴基和斯蒂夫都明白这样的事情还会继续发生。

　　“他们都怎么称呼这些工作？总有个……暗号什么的吧，”斯蒂夫想了想，“秘密行动？”

　　“脏活，”巴基清脆地吐出这个称呼，在看到斯蒂夫瞬间僵硬的面部表情后，他拍了拍斯蒂夫的脸颊，“别那么介意，这只是个称呼。这种事情总得有人去做的，战争总会有人付出生命。”

　　“我就是那唯独不可以做的——尽管我被赋予了力量。”

　　“你的力量可以做到更多的事情……”

　　“你真的相信吗？”斯蒂夫突然转向巴基，“这句话有很多人对我说过，厄斯金教授，布兰特参议员……我有这样的价值么？有时候我自己都怀疑这只是一句唬我的话，尽管我也不明白唬我的意义何在。”

　　“我相信，”巴基毫不犹豫地回答，“就算有一百个人都变成了超级战士，能成为美国队长的也一定是你。”

　　斯蒂夫摇了摇头：“告诉我不是在安慰我。”

　　巴基拍着斯蒂夫的手臂说：“对自己有点信心，队长！我找不到比你更适合当队长的人了。最重要的是，”他露出了笑容，“你背后有我看着。”

　　斯蒂夫苦笑一声，望向山崖下茨威格的尸体消失的方向，过了会儿他说：“但愿这场战争能快些结束。”

　　*

　　巴基在从希腊回去的船上迎来了自己22岁的生日。

　　他并不太在意自己生日的事情，要不是杜根突然递给他一个盛满葡萄酒的铁皮杯子，醉醺醺地对他喊“生日快乐，杰米”，然后其他突击队员也突然从四面八方冒了出来，拿着各种能装酒的器具和他碰杯，并围着他唱南腔北调的生日歌，他自己都不记得那一天是自己的生日。

　　在船上的日子过得糊里糊涂的，并不总是能看见日出或是日落。反正所有人也就是借着巴基生日的由头来狠狠地喝上一杯，巴基倒也无所谓那一天是否真的是自己的生日。他接过杯子一口喝干，雅克立刻举着酒瓶冲过来给他满上，然后用语速极快的法语怂恿他继续喝，于是巴基继续干了那一杯酒，没管到底倒的是什么酒，醇厚或是涩嘴，他都愉快地接受着大家的祝福，开怀大笑，偶尔警告杜根再叫他杰米就刮光他的胡子。

　　他喝得有些头晕，在晃动的船上走出了一个又一个的S，好不容易回到船舱里，一半的人睡了，另一些人在小声交谈，他走到自己的床铺边上，看见斯蒂夫的叠影在他面前摇晃。

　　巴基举起手里的杯子：“喝点儿吗，斯蒂夫？”他站不稳，杯子里的酒洒出来不少，斯蒂夫站起来扶住他的身体坐好，顺手还拿走了他的杯子。

　　“我记得你的生日还有两天。”斯蒂夫很认真地看着巴基，巴基笑嘻嘻地歪着脑袋说：“也许是达姆弹他们怕过了两天就忘记了。”

　　斯蒂夫有些局促地坐直了身体，他挠了挠自己的头，然后从身后拿出前几天得到的那个精致木盒子递到巴基面前：“生日快乐，巴基。”

　　巴基瞪大了眼睛，他用力晃了晃脑袋确认自己没有看错，然后伸手接过斯蒂夫给他的礼物，酒都好像醒了大半。他手微微颤抖地拨弄着盒子，打开后看着盒子里的东西发呆，过了一会儿才小声感叹：“你从哪儿弄来的……我有半年没见过这东西了……”

　　斯蒂夫看着巴基将刮胡刀拿出来捏在手里，很期待地问他：“你不试试吗？”

　　“啊……这有点麻烦，”巴基仍然爱不释手地看着簇新的刮胡刀，“因为没有剃须膏，”他抬起眼睛露出狡黠的笑容，“你一定用不来刮胡刀。”

　　现在轮到斯蒂夫发呆了，他张着嘴说不出话，巴基拍了拍他的脸让他能把嘴合上，然后他打开水壶倒了一盖子的水，将刮胡刀沾到水里说：“没事，我还有……肥皂。”

　　他从自己的口袋里掏出一块肥皂，在盖子里浸了一下，捡起桌上一小片镜子，对着镜子在自己脸上打满了肥皂，接着将沾湿后闪着锋利光泽的刀片落到了自己的脸颊上，朝着自己的嘴唇刮去，然后改变落刀的位置，从下巴往上刮，每一下刮完他都用手指小心地擦去刀片上混着胡渣的肥皂沫，然后将刀片再浸到水里，拿起来等水滴掉后继续刮自己的脸。几次之后他的脸上看起来已经干净多了——虽然被刀片刮过的地方都红通通的，偶尔残留了几根小胡茬，他又将它们都剃去，最后他放下刀子，对着镜子照自己的嘴唇和下巴，愉快地拍打着自己的皮肤：“比刀子可好多了。”

　　他拿开镜子，看到斯蒂夫也很高兴地看着他，他的面颊上冒出一层又短又密的胡子，让他看起来又年长了几岁，巴基突然有了主意，他捏住斯蒂夫的下巴，把肥皂涂了他满脸，拿起剃胡刀沾水后举到他的脸边上。

　　“别动，”巴基轻轻落下刀子，在斯蒂夫的脸上刮过，“我的手艺可棒了。”

　　斯蒂夫安静地坐着，将身体尽量向前靠，他听见刀子擦过他的皮肤发出的声音，看见巴基专注地盯着手里的刀子，神情严肃得就好像摆在他面前的是一个待攻克的堡垒一样。

　　斯蒂夫从没如此刻这般强烈地希望时间停止。


	7. Chapter 7

　　斯蒂夫已经习惯了从高处俯瞰夜晚的海洋。

　　他不止一次搭乘军用飞机从伦敦起飞，跨过大海，趁夜抵达欧洲的各处，然后迅速地投入和九头蛇的战斗里——在这之前，在飞机还在空中滑行时，他会走到窗口，从那儿看绝不平静的海洋上的点点微光，推算自己到了哪里，猜测将会遇到什么样的敌人，更多的时候则是什么都不想，跟着微光的亮暗调整自己的呼吸。

　　他和嚎叫突击队要面对的状况和前线士兵会遇到的截然不同：他们没有时间挖战壕，拉开枪栓射出子弹并不是最好的选择，而随着一次又一次的深入，九头蛇拿出来对付他们的武器也越来越可怕。

　　红骷髅正在加快研发的速度，虽然他们已经接连捣毁了好几个九头蛇的兵工厂了，但是只要还有一个留着，只要巴基提起过的那个没有被标在地图上的最后的工厂没有找到，那么这些可怕的兵器都有可能被送到前线，让浴血奋战的前线士兵们遭遇到惨重的打击。

　　情报部门通宵达旦地工作着，但要找到每一个兵工厂的确切位置、摸清周围的情况，依然需要大量的时间。有过几次嚎叫突击队奔袭过去却扑空的情况，虽说他们的任务本就含有“打草惊蛇”的成分在内，但扑空还是难免让人着急起来。

　　红骷髅握有那个蕴含有巨大未知能量的魔方。没人知道他在什么时候就能彻底摸清那东西的底细，将那种疯狂的力量变成吞噬生命的武器。他们连一秒钟都不该耽搁——斯蒂夫看着窗外逐渐清晰的海岸线，走回自己座位上，将降落伞包穿好，马上就要跳伞了。

　　飞机在丹麦海峡上空打开了舱门，斯蒂夫照例和身后的巴基碰了碰拳头，便第一个跳了下去。他尽量将身体缩紧，手脚并拢，头朝下刺破高空中稀薄的空气直直地向下落，速度越来越快，高速滑过的气流刮得他脸生疼，呼吸都变得困难了起来。在落到低得不能再低的时候他拉开了降落伞，速度一下子就慢了下来，下一秒他就借着冲劲刚刚好落在一辆巨型战车上，给了战车沉重的一击。他飞速地割断了身上的绳索将降落伞丢在身后，紧跑几步冲到战车的顶盖跟前，伸手去掀的时候做好了九头蛇为它加上了锁的准备——他们确实锁紧了顶盖，斯蒂夫将背后的盾抓到身前用力砸向顶盖的锁，花了好大的力气硬是将它砸坏掀开了，接着他迅速朝旁边一避——这全凭直觉——躲开了子弹，然后赶在候在出口的九头蛇士兵再度开枪之前就揪出他将他丢下了车，随后把身上带着的一捆手雷拉开保险丢了进去，他自己也往边上一跳，没落地前他就死死捂住了自己的耳朵，在脚尖接触到地面的一刹那背后的战车爆炸了，爆炸掀起的气浪立刻波及到他，他站立不稳向前扑倒，倒在地上又接连翻了好几个跟头，终于停住后他缩起身体，胸腹避开四处飞溅的爆炸破片，爆炸声就算隔着他罩在耳朵上的手都清晰地传进了他的耳朵里。

　　然后他听见了连续转动的机枪吐出子弹的声音，还有此起彼伏的爆破声，他知道是其他队员也都伞降成功了。他立刻爬了起来——没时间去检查身上的疼痛都是什么原因造成的，他将圆盾握住，大致辨清方向后，斯蒂夫朝着无线电台的方向全力奔跑。

　　在他还没跑近时他接到了雅克丢过来的特制炸药，一名就快冲到他面前的士兵被远处的巴基一枪毙命，斯蒂夫来不及回头向他示意，他将盾掷了出去打碎了窗户，紧接着将炸药丢了进去，所有人就地卧倒，几乎就在炸药落地的瞬间，整个电台被炸成了碎片。

　　斯蒂夫抖掉脸上的灰沙跑到电台边，从一堆废墟中找到了自己的盾牌，他刚戴在手上就被一发子弹射中了腰部——他疼得弯下腰，顺势往旁边一跳躲在一片断墙后，但这断墙也没能保护他多久——强大的炮火瞬间轰掉了半堵墙，斯蒂夫匆忙查看自己的腰，霍华德做的制服能抵挡刀子，但对抗子弹就有些勉强了，衣服表面已经被彻底撕裂，他的身体暴露在空气中，子弹擦过的地方渗出血丝。

　　他往墙后望去，一个他从没见过的东西站在那儿——比他要高半个身体，全身是钢铁铸成，顶部露出来一个戴着钢盔的九头蛇士兵的脑袋，两只手根本就是两挺重型武器，这个钢铁士兵无惧任何子弹和炮击，迈着稳稳的步伐朝着斯蒂夫走来。

　　斯蒂夫压着自己的伤口，通过通话器对霍华德说：“我猜你又有得忙了，斯塔克先生！”

　　“你看见了什么？”霍华德的声音听起来万分急切。

　　“看上去像是钢铁战士，”斯蒂夫压低身体几乎贴在地上，“和上次带回来的图纸上画的那种很像！”

　　霍华德感慨地叹息：“佐拉博士这几个月一定都在加班。”

　　斯蒂夫看到了不远处也匍匐在战车残骸后面的布鲁克，他朝着布鲁克做了几个手势，布鲁克立刻对着钢铁士兵举起了摄像机，几秒之后斯蒂夫朝他不停挥手，他立刻收起机器，将身体尽可能缩进整个战车的下面。

　　“给你准备了礼物，别嫌弃太少。”斯蒂夫冲着通话器说完最后一句话，便跳了起来，朝着钢铁士兵丢出了自己的盾牌。

　　圆盾砸在士兵坚硬的胸膛上弹了回来，斯蒂夫立刻拔出手枪朝着他的脑袋射击，士兵举起了自己的手臂，令人意外地快速朝着边上滑动了半步——灵活度不输血肉之躯，手枪子弹从他的脑袋边上堪堪擦过。

　　钢铁士兵举起的手臂前端猛地喷射出火焰，火舌有好几米长，斯蒂夫立刻向后翻身，火苗舔过他的衣服，热度窜到了他的额头。他闭紧眼睛俯卧在地，听见子弹打在钢铁士兵身上发出的清脆的声音，他睁开眼睛看到士兵朝着子弹的方向举起了另一只手臂——手臂前端连续不断地倾泻出子弹，几乎将巴基藏身的掩体破坏殆尽。

　　这不太妙——斯蒂夫看到第二个钢铁士兵走了出来，他们远远比战车更加灵活，持有的武器却一样致命。

　　火线之后的加布和吉姆打开了他们的重机枪，大口径弹药轰扫向了钢铁士兵，不见得能将他们击毁，但确实一定程度吸引了他们的注意力，阻止了他们向巴基和斯蒂夫继续进攻。斯蒂夫马上朝着巴基的位置跑去，滑进他那个小小的藏身之所，巴基正在收起他的枪，看见斯蒂夫过来后压低声音对他说：“我们得换个地方。”

　　他已经看中了不远处一个更高的位置，有更好的视野，也更隐蔽。他们伴着重机枪隆隆的轰击声迅速转移了位置，巴基架起自己的枪对着钢铁士兵，焦躁地咋舌：“又多了！”

　　斯蒂夫朝着战场望去，确实有更多的钢铁士兵冒了出来，像是终于整装完毕，这让他们的偷袭举步维艰，时间拖得有些太久了。

　　他打开通话器对所有人说：“3分钟后撤离！”然后他关掉通话器，从自己的衣服里掏出了他一直随身带着的速写本，“要弄到去波兰的船票确实不太容易……”

　　“上帝呀，你还带着这个？”巴基惊讶地看着斯蒂夫打开本子，将钢铁士兵的样子迅速画了下来，标注了他们身上的各种武器，斯蒂夫头也没回地说：“有备无患。”

　　空气中突然传来一阵耳熟又让人心悸的嗞啦声，一个钢铁士兵抬起手臂，随后一道蓝光划破了黑夜，一堆废墟顿时灰飞烟灭。斯蒂夫和巴基目瞪口呆地看着这突发的状况，斯蒂夫在本子上又记下了一些，然后一把合上本子塞到衣服里，提着盾牌跳了起来：“布鲁克还在下面！”

　　巴基立刻把他拉倒在地，透过树丛观察着那个提着最可怕武器的钢铁士兵。他朝着布鲁克躲藏的战车走过去了——布鲁克绝不可能幸运地从那蓝光中死里逃生。

　　巴基迅速用狙击枪测量了距离，他对斯蒂夫说：“我可以打中一个的脑袋，但愿这子弹能打碎他们的镜片……”

　　“然后其他的家伙就会朝你集中射击，加上加布和吉姆的火力压制，这大概能为我争取5到10秒，前提是你一定要迅速跑开。”

　　“哦，你居然开始担心我跑不快了，”巴基俯低身体，让自己保持随时可以抓起枪就走的姿势，“我等你的信号！”

　　斯蒂夫抬起身体，他看了巴基一眼，两人异口同声地说了一句“小心”，然后斯蒂夫俯下身去，和巴基紧紧抱在一起，一秒钟后就分开，他背上盾牌朝着布鲁克所在的战车跑去。

　　巴基在看到斯蒂夫的手势后就瞄准了距离战车最近的钢铁士兵的脑袋，深吸一口气后扣动扳机，子弹精确地射穿了他的护目镜——也是他唯一不被钢铁包裹的部分，那名士兵摇晃了一下垂下了手，他边上的士兵们立刻举起武器向着巴基的方向疯狂地射击。巴基抓起枪转身就跑，猫着腰躲避着射过树丛从他身上擦过的子弹，好不容易到达下一个藏身点后他坐在地上喘了口气，头顶的子弹还在时不时地飞过。

　　他找到一个缺口看斯蒂夫的情况，他已经跑到了战车边上，把布鲁克拉了出来，他们的背后是密集的枪林弹雨。巴基抱着枪又跑了一段路，找到一个差不多的位置后他飞快地架好枪，对着另一个钢铁士兵开了一枪，子弹击中了他颈部的钢板后弹飞了，巴基立刻调整了角度又补了一枪，这一次终于击中了他的眼睛，几乎同时敌人的子弹也转向了他，他只能继续朝着更远的地方跑去。

　　斯蒂夫听见子弹打碎护目镜的声音，他对布鲁克说：“往南边跑！”布鲁克抱着他的机器——那架势与其说他抱着自己的武器，不如说他抱着自己的情人，他将自己的后背全都暴露在敌人的火力之下，斯蒂夫举起盾牌挡在他背后，跟着他拼命奔跑。

　　“我又多拍了几段，队长！”布鲁克边跑边对着斯蒂夫喊。

　　斯蒂夫用盾牌挡住了连串的子弹，朝布鲁克点了点头：“干得好，斯塔克先生肯定会很喜欢的！”

　　他突然在机枪转轮的机械声和火焰的燃烧声中听见了让人头皮发紧的充能声——斯蒂夫扭头看去，那个已经被巴基击毙的钢铁士兵居然抬起了手臂，手臂前端闪着恐怖的蓝色闪电。

　　斯蒂夫抓起布鲁克朝掩体后面扔了过去——他已经顾不上布鲁克心爱的“情人”会不会被他丢坏，刚脱手他就转身用盾牌护住自己，蓝光就在此刻在他身前炸裂，无法估算的强大力量将他整个人都推得飞了起来，在他落地之前他清楚地感觉到好几颗子弹扎进了他的身体里——难以言喻的疼痛跟着子弹钻了进来，迅速在身体里游走并扩大，他一下子觉得失去了所有的力量，脑中一片空白，随后意识就陷入了黑暗。

　　*

　　“这简直就是拿士兵的生命在开玩笑，”菲利普斯上校几乎要把桌子砸穿了，“一个摄影师会降低足足一个排的战斗能力！”

　　霍华德抓乱了自己的头发，在翻看从斯蒂夫的身上找到的速写本。他画下了钢铁士兵的大致构造，身上的铁甲分布，手上的武器，大半纸页都被血浸湿了。霍华德小心地分开粘连在一起的纸页，看了看手上的血印子，然后将自己的头发抓得更乱了。

　　菲利普斯拿起桌上的一盘胶片用力摇着：“到底是活人重要还是这种战场小电影重要，或许我们应该让布兰特参议员亲自来担当战场摄影师。”

　　霍华德试着劝慰菲利普斯：“我听说布鲁克拍到了钢铁士兵的活动影像……他也并不是什么都没做的。”

　　菲利普斯哼了一声，把胶片重重丢在桌上：“如果不是为了他，说不定他们今天已经到了波兰，直接敲晕了佐拉博士，拿第一手资料回来给你看了。”

　　霍华德低下头，小心抚平了斯蒂夫的速写本后合上，再把胶片拿了过来，放在本子上。过了一会儿，他又挪开了胶片，将本子盖在胶片之上，就这样来来回回重复了好多次。

　　“你这样做有意义吗？”

　　霍华德茫然地摇了摇头。

　　走进帐篷的佩姬按住了霍华德的手：“手术做完了，还算顺利，取出了……一大堆弹片。”

　　霍华德立刻抬起头，然后又开始抓自己的头发：“一定是因为衣服，子弹才没能穿透……”他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，佩姬轻轻帮他理顺了头发，拍了拍他的肩膀。

　　菲利普斯低声嘟囔着：“我一直以为他刀枪不入的。”

　　佩姬平静地凝视着菲利普斯，一句话都没说，菲利普斯不太自在地咳嗽了一声：“我也很担心他的！”

　　*

　　巴基疲倦地倒在桌子上，连身上的血污都没去清理。

　　他身边围坐着的都是嚎叫突击队的人——杜根把帽子抓在了手里，吉姆和加布将无力的双手搁在桌上，雅克嘴里絮絮叨叨地不知道说着什么。

　　巴基正好看到了斯蒂夫被击中的那一刻。他当即丢掉了自己的枪冲了过去，其他队员也像发了疯一样地开始泼洒弹药为他掩护，他冲到斯蒂夫跟前将他一把抱住，身上的衣服立刻被他的伤口中涌出来的血浸湿了。

　　巴基感到浑身发冷，几乎都没法站稳。他拖着斯蒂夫想要离开，从另一个方向冲过来的杜根拉开了他，将斯蒂夫一把扛在了肩上，随后拽着巴基就往后跑。

　　巴基看见了被斯蒂夫丢过来的布鲁克，他将胶片盘从被摔坏的摄像机中拆了出来，丢下机器，跟着他们没命地跑。布鲁克的腿有些不太对劲，巴基恍惚着向他伸出了手，带着他更快地离开这里。

　　他们撤离到约定地点，躲藏起来等着救援的船到来，而这还得花上一段时间。现有的队员没法突破这群钢铁士兵的阵仗，他们需要研究他们的弱点、重新部署兵力和战术，但现在的当务之急是离开这里——将受伤昏迷的队长送进手术室。

　　没人见过他昏过去的样子，一动不动几乎就像死了，只有微弱的呼吸和心跳告诉大家他还活着。巴基趴在他胸前用力压着他流血的伤口，这和他以前见过的病倒的斯蒂夫完全不一样，他的生命似乎都在跟着流出来的鲜血一点点地流逝掉。

　　布鲁克的腿骨折了，这个苏格兰汉子一声不吭地自己将断腿摆正，用树枝做了支架绑起来。他走到斯蒂夫身边，巴基根本没意识到他过来了，杜根狠狠地瞪着他，布鲁克撕开自己的衬衫拉成布条，在斯蒂夫身上流血不止的位置靠上一点紧紧绑住，除此之外他们也无计可施。

　　巴基一直握着斯蒂夫的手，直到他被送回来开始手术。他在心里一遍遍地祈祷超级士兵血清能发挥点作用，让斯蒂夫能挺过这场严酷的灾难，在手术结束后他却连听消息的勇气都没有。

　　现在他知道斯蒂夫没事了——但怎么可能没事呢，他身上取出来的弹片足够打死一头牛，这是医生亲口告诉他们的，要不是血清帮他撑着，也许他都回不来了。

　　没人吃得下饭。

　　蒙哥马利匆匆忙忙冲进来的时候跑步的样子显得可笑至极，脸上也全没了他一贯的镇定和洒脱。他抓着看起来还比较正常的杜根说：“怎么样了？”杜根摇摇头，但很快如梦初醒般地点点头，小声说：“他还活着。”

　　然后蒙哥马利也拿下了自己的贝雷帽捏在了手里，无声地说了些什么，便坐在了雅克的边上。

　　不远处的桌子被几个法国人占领了。他们围着桌子谈论着什么——不用猜也知道肯定是斯蒂夫受伤的事情，这是这儿当前的头等大事。巴基听见他们说到了“美国队长”，他抬起头望了一眼，看见他们嬉闹着笑成一团。

　　他望向边上的雅克，雅克把脸转向了别处，装作没有听见他们在说什么。巴基又看向加布，他沉着气问：“他们在说什么？”

　　加布动了动嘴唇，然后对巴基说：“你还是别知道的好。”

　　“告诉我。”巴基的手搭在加布身上，加布犹豫了一会儿，挣扎着开口：“他们说……其实他并没有什么本事所以才会受伤……说不定他连枪都没有……你懂这意思……”

　　巴基已经跳了起来朝着那张桌子冲了过去。他想也没想就掀翻了桌子，抓住一个发呆的人，对着他的面门就是一拳把他给打趴在地。边上的人反应过来开始攻击他，巴基非常灵活地闪开了他们的拳头，用手肘击中了要从背后抱住他的人的下巴，然后他狠狠踢到了面前的人的腰——但很快一张椅子被人扇了过来砸在他的脑袋上，他捂着头，两眼变得模模糊糊的，这时杜根也大叫着冲了过来将举着椅子的人撞飞，他抓住另一个人的脚转着圈把他丢了出去，然后适时地拉了头晕眼花的巴基一把。

　　很快嚎叫突击队的其他人也都加入了进来，和这群法国人扭作一团，两群人的互殴引来不少人的围观，就连看护斯蒂夫的护士都跑出来查看发生了什么事。

　　他们被拉开时所有人都挂了彩，巴基看起来尤为惨烈，因为他身上还有不少斯蒂夫的血。不过事实上那些法国人伤得更重一些，嚎叫突击队的每一个人简直都使出了对付敌人的招数。

　　巴基可一点都不后悔。因为斯蒂夫而和别人打架就是他人生的家常便饭，尽管后来斯蒂夫已经不太会被人随便欺负，但需要他出手的时候他从来就没有犹豫过。他看着那群躺在地上哭天抢地的懦弱的法国人，嘴角挂上了冷笑。他们可真给法国人抹黑，巴基心想，朝地上吐出一口带血的唾沫。站在他身边的雅克才算得上堂堂正正的法国男人。

　　毫不意外的，因为严重违反军纪打架斗殴，嚎叫突击队受到了处罚，为首的巴基更是被关进了禁闭室。巴基擦掉了头上的血，懒得为自己辩解一句话，他走进禁闭室后就缩成一团倒在了角落里。


	8. Chapter 8

　　斯蒂夫在少年时期不太能进行剧烈的运动，因为他有严重的哮喘。

　　过度劳累，甚至不算过度的运动都会让他的哮喘发作，那时候他完全没法呼吸，更别提对着别人说话了。

　　他尽力避免让自己在家以外的地方发病，因为那经常会没法收拾，还有可能会让他送命。他会尽量静静地待着，而这在一些孩子的眼里，就是示弱的表现——他们并不会去了解一个人所作的选择之后的原因，更何况他们本身就热衷于从别人的痛苦里获得乐趣。

　　有一次他们将斯蒂夫堵在墙角，拿着不知道从哪儿采来的野草逗弄他，让他像猫一样跟着跳。那些孩子一直管斯蒂夫叫病猫，他们不让斯蒂夫离开，一个劲儿地推搡着他，让他待在墙角，除非他按照他们的意思去做。那天的天气相当闷热，围在身前的人让斯蒂夫出了更多的汗。他感到头晕但仍然硬撑着与他们对抗，但他的身体却很不客气地给他颜色看——他的哮喘发作了。

　　他急促地喘息着，但其实没有吸进什么空气。他需要空间，需要坐下休息，但那些孩子只是觉得新奇，或是认为他在装腔作势。他们围得更紧了，直到一个孩子被猛地拉开——巴基冲了过来。

　　他非常夸张地大叫着，用力踩捧着野草的孩子的脚，那孩子吃痛后把草掉在了地上，巴基捡起那些杂草拼命丢掉，他开始和边上的孩子撕打，拼命的架势让那些比他大的孩子看了都心生恐惧，再加上他们看到倒在地上的斯蒂夫脸色通红，他们终于意识到自己惹了祸，于是逃之夭夭。

　　巴基没再搭理那些四散奔逃的大孩子，他扶住全身无力的斯蒂夫让他仰起头，解开他的衣服，把手放在他的肚子上，让他集中精神做深呼吸。几次深呼吸之后，斯蒂夫终于逐渐能正常地呼吸，巴基也总算松了口气。

　　斯蒂夫以为这是会伴随他一生的疾病——就和其他几种病一样，是他最难分难舍的挚友，直到“超级士兵血清”将它们彻底赶走。那些感觉就像上辈子的事情一般迅速离他远去，他可以拼尽全力地奔跑不用担心任何过敏源会让他没法呼吸，疾病似乎与他绝缘，他将永远忘记这些感觉——

　　但现在，这种没法呼吸的感觉又卷土重来了。

　　他觉得自己就好像是因为没法呼吸而被憋醒的，就像哮喘又发作了一样，醒来时感觉全身都是汗，伴随着的还有从身体每个关节处传来的疼痛，这让他一醒来就备受煎熬。他简直能马上再疼晕过去，但他咬牙忍住了，然后手指挣扎着爬到身上摸到肚子上，他开始深呼吸，这确实让他好受一些——但也让他马上咳嗽起来。

　　有人扶住了他，他扭过头，护士正惊喜地看着他，小声说：“请你别动，就这样躺着，你会没事的，队长。”

　　巴基的动作会更重一些——有时会弄疼他，但很平稳，绝对不会有闪失。巴基曾对他开玩笑说跟他在一起久了就快能去当急救医师了，大大小小的毛病他多少都能应付一点。——巴基在哪儿？

　　斯蒂夫想起了昏迷前的事情，他被子弹击中，身体完全不受控制，他甚至连思索的时间都没有，就直接昏了过去。

　　他在床上躺平，虚弱地问护士：“我在哪儿？”

　　“你在英国，队长。你安全回来了。”

　　“我是怎么……回来的？”

　　“你的队友带着你回来的。”

　　“他们人呢？”

　　“他们都很好……”护士帮斯蒂夫盖好了被子以免他着凉，“你得好好休息，等你恢复了就能去见他们了。”

　　斯蒂夫有一种不太好的预感，他从护士有些闪烁的用词和神色里感觉到一些问题。但他没办法起床，他能做的只有拼命养伤——感谢超级士兵血清，他的恢复速度远远超过常人。

　　三天后斯蒂夫就能起床了，他坐在床边慢吞吞穿衣服的样子吓到了拿着药进屋来的护士。他身上被缝合的伤口好得非常快，小心一点活动的话完全不用担心会崩裂伤口。护士对此感到不可思议，最终还是在他伤得最深的肩膀和腰部缠上了绷带，说是以防万一。

　　斯蒂夫得到了“自由”后做的第一件事情就是去找突击队的其他人——当然他也迅速知道了他手术那天发生的军营内的打架斗殴事件。关于事发原因并没有记录，据说斗殴的双方对此都缄口不言，但巴基还是被关了十天的禁闭，他的预感确实应验了。

　　斯蒂夫花了好大功夫、磨了好一阵嘴皮才换到能和巴基见一面的机会——没想到在一个军营里要见到对方也这么艰难。他穿上了军装，因为伤和绷带他无法扣住所有的扣子，去禁闭室门口找守卫时脸色白得吓人。守卫对他说最多只能探望20分钟，随后为他打开了门，在他走进去后，门就在他背后关上了。

　　禁闭室里一片漆黑。这种感觉对斯蒂夫来说并不陌生，他以前遇到过好几次，比如，被人塞进垃圾桶盖上盖子什么的。起初那让他有些害怕，但只要对自己说，这和闭上眼睛并没有不同，就能渐渐平静下来，黑暗就会变成一层保护伞，温柔地包裹住他。

　　他往前小心地挪了两步，听见角落里有一个微弱的呼吸，于是他朝着那个方向喊了一声：“巴基？”

　　“斯蒂夫？你怎么……你怎么来了？”巴基的声音靠了过来，他摸索着找到了斯蒂夫，手沿着他的手臂探摸了上来，但摸到上臂就停止了，“你没事了吗？”

　　“好了大半，”斯蒂夫拉着巴基的手摸到自己身上，“这也算是实验带给我的……礼物吧。”

　　巴基摸了一会儿，他的手停在了斯蒂夫的肩膀上：“别想骗我，这明明是绷带。你根本没好透——谁让你进来的？”

　　“是我自己要进来的，”斯蒂夫的语气很坚决，“为什么你会关禁闭？”

　　有那么一会儿，斯蒂夫简直怀疑巴基从他面前消失了——黑漆漆的禁闭室里他看不见任何东西，也听不到任何声音，就连气息声好像都没有了。巴基沉着气，过了会儿拉着斯蒂夫慢慢走到角落坐下，嘴里嘟囔着：“你应该多休息，而不是跑到这里来。”

　　“我听说你们和一群法国人打架，到底是怎么了？”斯蒂夫又问了一遍，不出所料巴基还是没有回答他，“好吧，那我只好认为你们为了抢饭桌而打架，并因此关了禁闭……”

　　“嘿……我可没这么无聊。”巴基辩解了一句，紧接着的又是沉默，斯蒂夫抬起手肘戳了戳他：“是在抢哪个明星的照片吗？……偷看了谁的信？如果你不说我就继续猜下去直到20分钟用完……嗯，或许是达姆弹的帽子——”

　　“别猜了，你不会猜到的，”巴基打断了斯蒂夫的话，声音里都透着烦躁，“你最好不知道。”

　　斯蒂夫愣了一下：“是和我有关吗？”

　　巴基捂住自己的脸，懊丧地叹了口气：“我总是……你可太烦人了，就不能别老是紧咬着不放吗？”

　　“我只是……”斯蒂夫顿了顿，“我想不出你会被关禁闭的理由。我想也许是有误会。”

　　“没有误会，我把他们揍得满地找牙，而这也是他们自找的。就算要关我一个月的禁闭，我还是会把他们揍到起不了床。”

　　“到底是为什么？”

　　巴基转头看向斯蒂夫——他什么都没看到，禁闭室里实在太黑了：“我……不想告诉你。”

　　“告诉我，我们说过彼此之间要毫无保留的，”斯蒂夫坚持着，“我做好准备了。”

　　巴基觉得自己的舌头有千斤重，他将那些句子在嘴里嚼了又嚼，最终干巴巴地从舌尖滚了出来：“那些胆小鬼法国佬说你受伤是因为你啥能耐都没有。”

　　“……就是这个吗？”斯蒂夫的声音听起来并不是太意外，“这么看来至少他们没把我当成一个舞台小丑，而是当我是一个同样的士兵——”

　　“不！”巴基恨恨地说，“他们说得要肮脏百倍——别让我再重复了。”

　　斯蒂夫能感受到从巴基身上冒出来的不快，他伸出手找到巴基的肩膀，揽住后轻拍了几下安慰他：“你别那么生气，巴基。类似的话我也听过……”他想起初到前线慰问演出，被士兵丢水果的事情，忍不住笑了出来，“我披着这件衣服，就得承受这个。我……不可能让每个人都满意，所以有人觉得我不怎么样……我……我并不介意。”

　　“但我介意。”巴基推开了斯蒂夫的手，“我介意极了……你付出了多大的努力那些人从没打算看到，他们想怎么说就怎么说，从不考虑别人……而且，该死的！你那时候都快死了！”

　　斯蒂夫觉得伤口好像也跟着巴基的话疼了起来。他捂住肩膀，过了几秒说：“看来我还得更努力一点。”

　　巴基咬着牙说：“你永远没法满足那些人的！”

　　“我只要有你的介意就足够了。”

　　斯蒂夫的声音轻轻传进巴基的耳朵，他的声音不可思议地在他的脑袋里停了下来，像一颗种子落下，生根发芽，舒展身体，根系扎实，慢慢长大成枝繁叶茂，将巴基的脑袋占得严严实实。他张开嘴吐出一个音节：“我……”然后他摇了摇头，“不，是的……我非常……介意……”他突然抓住了斯蒂夫的手臂，一直向上摸到他的脸，用手指揽住了斯蒂夫的脑袋，然后他靠了过去，另一只手摸索着找到了斯蒂夫的嘴唇，小声对他说：“你知道你刚才说了什么吗？……你一定不知道你刚才说了什么。”

　　斯蒂夫不明白巴基在说什么，嘴唇上巴基手指的触感马上被另一个东西代替了——他几乎没法呼吸，他知道那是巴基的嘴唇。

　　巴基抱紧了他，即便斯蒂夫的身体瞬间僵硬了。他两手惊慌地揪住了巴基的衣服，在他的亲吻下闭紧了眼睛，气息紊乱又一动不敢动。巴基伸出舌头舔了舔斯蒂夫的唇缝，然后他放开斯蒂夫，两手抱着他的脸，拇指在他的脸颊上摩挲，直到斯蒂夫的身体软了下来。

　　巴基说：“我们……再来一次好吗？”

　　他没等斯蒂夫回答就又靠了过去——他知道等不到斯蒂夫的回答的，他在这种时候的反应总是很慢，等到他的回答可能探视时间都要结束了。巴基小心地吻住斯蒂夫的嘴唇，用手指按摩他的嘴角让他微微张嘴，然后把自己的舌头送了进去。斯蒂夫立刻就像受了惊吓的猫一样拱起了腰背，巴基抓着他紧张的手抱住自己的身体，很快他就感到斯蒂夫抱紧了他——他无意识地做的，这让他们贴在了一起，斯蒂夫的身体意想不到的火热。

　　巴基搂住了斯蒂夫的脖子，他歪着脑袋让自己的舌头进入得更深，勾到斯蒂夫胆怯地缩起来的舌头。他张开嘴含混不清地对斯蒂夫说：“舌头，你的舌头……过来……”斯蒂夫呆了一会儿后小心翼翼地也伸出舌头，巴基立刻将它吮住，他听见斯蒂夫发出一声难耐的喘息。

　　巴基用自己的鼻尖去碰斯蒂夫的鼻尖，然后在他的脸上磨蹭。他能感觉到斯蒂夫抱在他身上的手臂越圈越紧，身体却在一直往下滑。巴基往后退了一点和他分开，将手伸到斯蒂夫肋下扶住他软得坐不住的身体，再凑过去，额头和他的靠在一起说：“你看得见我吗？斯蒂夫？”

　　“我……看不见。”

　　“那太好了……”巴基亲了斯蒂夫的脸颊，至少黑暗掩藏了一切不堪——他现在也手足无措，不知道自己脸上是什么样的表情，只能听见自己和斯蒂夫急促的呼吸声，而这让他更想继续。

　　“你和人接过吻吗，斯蒂夫？”

　　“嗯……”

　　“什么？是谁？”

　　“是一位女士。……不，不是佩姬。”

　　斯蒂夫的脑袋埋在巴基的肩上，巴基猜他的脸一定通红。这让他有些失落，他本来以为答案会是“没有”的。

　　“从你12岁开始，我接收了你无数个第一次，唯独错过了这个。”巴基将斯蒂夫抱得更紧，隔着衣服都能感觉到他身上的热度在逐渐升温。

　　斯蒂夫转过头来，双手颤抖着抱住巴基的脸颊，他似乎是花了很久才下定决心开口：“但还是你的感觉更好，巴基。”

　　斯蒂夫动作生涩地吻上了巴基的嘴唇，将刚才他加诸于他的全都返还给了巴基。他将舌头伸进巴基的嘴里，巴基立刻缠住了他，斯蒂夫只能把嘴张得更大，喉咙里传出难以呼吸的呻吟，巴基继续对他说：“用鼻子，呼吸。”

　　但这种时候谁还管什么样的呼吸更高效呢？斯蒂夫试了几下，然后他就彻底不管了，他只是抱紧了巴基，让他的整个身体几乎都盖在自己身上。巴基的手指沿着斯蒂夫的腰背上下抚摸，他的肌肉线条完美得让人羡慕，很快巴基撩开了他的外套，手指隔着他的衬衫碰触他——他轻轻推了斯蒂夫一下，让他背靠着墙坐着，接着巴基就跨坐到斯蒂夫的腿上，和他紧紧贴在一起，继续似乎永远不会停止的吻。

　　他们互相揉乱了对方的头发，手指落在脸上，擦过耳朵，勾住对方的脖子，像在争执，但更多的时候是不分彼此的相拥。斯蒂夫觉得什么力气都没了，要不是背后的一堵墙他大概就要倒在地上了，巴基没给他任何喘息的机会，他只能揪住巴基的衣领——然后他们听见了衣服被撕坏的声音，这让他们短暂地停了下来，巴基摸了摸自己的衣服，笑着凑到斯蒂夫的耳边说：“你把我的衣服都弄坏了。”

　　“对不起……”斯蒂夫刚说完就又开始吻巴基，他闭上了眼睛，尽管睁着也看不见任何东西，但他还是闭起了眼睛，似乎闭上后他就不再是在禁闭室里一样——就好像回到了布鲁克林——但若是在布鲁克林，他从没想过吻巴基。

　　巴基捧着他的脸让彼此分开，他轻笑着，很小声地对斯蒂夫说：“那些法国佬还怀疑你根本没有枪……我想这件事情他们大错特错了。”

　　斯蒂夫感觉到自己的脸烧了起来，热度迅速蔓延到耳朵并延伸到他的脖子上。

　　他暗自庆幸，幸好这里一片漆黑，幸好禁闭室的大门紧锁。

　　*

　　20分钟后，门卫听到敲门声，打开禁闭室的大门，看见满脸通红大汗淋漓的斯蒂夫，着实吓了一跳。

　　他焦急地问斯蒂夫：“队长？你没事吧？需要我叫医生过来吗？”

　　斯蒂夫被室外的光线照得睁不开眼睛，他抬起手挡在头上，顺手抹了抹脸上的汗水，对门卫摆了摆手说：“我……我没事。”

　　他走路的样子看起来跌跌撞撞的，但执意不让人扶，就这样低着头走回了自己的帐篷，对护士说想要休息一下，随后立刻钻进了被子里把自己整个包了起来。

　　几小时后他醒过来，找到军需官申领了一件新衬衫，再次返回禁闭室，麻烦门卫交给里面的巴基，说完话他就立刻走了，头也没回。


	9. Chapter 9

　　斯蒂夫恢复后没多久，美国队长和嚎叫突击队又再度投身到了战斗中。

　　战略科研部的决策确实起了效果，“打草惊蛇计划”的确加快了九头蛇乃至红骷髅的动作速度，但这意味着战斗比以前更为困难——他们必须提防九头蛇研制出来的形形色色的新武器。

　　波兰境内的两座九头蛇兵工厂里，钢铁士兵已经大批量地投入实战，被分配到了各个角落。他们配备了强大的武器，有极为灵活的机动性，更为可怕的是即便死了也能被远程控制——就算是霍华德，听到这样的描述，也震惊得说不出话长达5分钟。

　　他通宵达旦地研究比对资料，寻找钢铁士兵的突破点，情报部门也不断完善获取的资料，为突击队提供情报支持。嚎叫突击队制定了详细的作战计划，经历了最为艰苦的战斗，才终于捣毁了那两个兵工厂。

　　并不是所有的钢铁士兵里面待着的都是九头蛇的士兵——有一些看起来就非常简陋的钢铁士兵，只有有限的几种能力，其中一种就是爆炸。爆炸的时候钢铁躯体也被炸碎，爆炸破片就像沙尘暴一样袭来，里面的人自然也灰飞烟灭。

　　斯蒂夫去检查过这些士兵的身份，那多数都是被关押在兵工厂里当劳工的战俘，在被装进钢铁躯壳的时候基本上就已经完全丧失了自己的意志。他们被身上插着的各种管子灌进去的药剂控制着行动，攻击、移动，或是静静地变成一颗定时炸弹，像是一种惩罚出现在前去营救他们的人面前。

　　斯蒂夫没法救下他们——就算成功拆除了爆炸装置，将他们从躯壳里拖出来，他们也只会用空洞的眼睛望着周围，视线涣散，身体冰冷。他们每一个看起来都瘦骨嶙峋，脸颊凹陷，皮肤上到处都是针孔或是青紫的痕迹，有的嘴里还能说几个单词，只不过全都支离破碎——像极了斯蒂夫走进九头蛇的监禁室时看到的巴基的样子。

　　“有几个大概是从集中营来的。”布鲁克端着摄像机，走到了那些直挺挺躺在地上一动不动甚至都不眨一下眼睛的人边上。

　　巴基走近后冲着斯蒂夫和布鲁克微微摇头，布鲁克立刻关掉了摄像机。巴基用手势招呼杜根过来，杜根利索地扛起两个人大步朝着武器库走去，然后巴基也背起了一个，往武器库走去。

　　斯蒂夫带着其他人撤离了兵工厂，在足够远的地方，他看着首先从武器库冒出来的熊熊火焰和随之而来的爆炸，渐渐波及工厂，最后将整个工厂都卷了进去，一切都逐渐崩毁。相信这片碍眼的大火，会在约翰·施密特——红骷髅的眼睛里烧上很久。

　　*

　　那一天在安静而又井然有序的准备中到来，盟军的几百万名士兵从朴茨茅斯出发，渡过英吉利海峡，奔赴法国诺曼底。

　　就连空气呼吸起来似乎都不太一样了，人人都神色凝重，一秒都变得漫长。

　　雅克·丹尼，嚎叫突击队的一员，但更显而易见的身份是法国人，他不止一次强烈表示要加入登陆部队，跟着登陆艇踏上他的祖国，然后一路从诺曼底冲向巴黎。

　　那是他阔别已久的祖国，他常去的花店已成一片废墟，他流连的街道被德国人的坦克和战车压过，他亲手炸毁了桥梁看着它们葬生江河，他离开祖国的每一天，都被他刻在自己的工具箱内侧。

　　他甚至已经开始学说英语了——很长的一段时间里，他根本就对说英语不屑一顾，只是通过加布与大家交谈。但在那一天之前，他用不太流利的英语对斯蒂夫说：“我要去诺曼底。”

　　斯蒂夫放下手里正在清理的枪，直视雅克的眼睛，他的眼神坚决，丝毫没有退缩。斯蒂夫低下头思索了一下，然后用英语夹杂着法语单词对雅克说：“我能理解你，雅克。这儿的每一个人都想去诺曼底，光明正大地站在法国的土地上，从纳粹手里将本属于你的东西夺回来。但我们还有一些同样重要的事情要做……嚎叫突击队需要你。”

　　加布在雅克的耳边小声解释着，杜根挤了过来，摘下帽子放在桌上：“我们还有九头蛇的屁股要踢，伙计。我们很快就能踢着他们的屁股到巴黎，然后把那些赖在巴黎的家伙一个个都从凯旋门上丢下去。”他顿了顿，然后抬起拳头在雅克的肩膀上砸了一下，“很抱歉在牢里的时候说你们都是胆小鬼，雅克。你是个勇敢的战士，是我见过的最勇敢的法国人。”

　　雅克瞪着杜根嘟囔了几句，杜根问加布：“他说了啥？”

　　“他说比他更勇敢的法国人多得是。”加布如实地告诉大家，然后他默默举起了手中的杯子，所有人也一同举起杯子，不管里面装着的是酒还是水，为即将出发的第一批空降部队一饮而尽。

　　*

　　有史以来最大的一场海上登陆作战正发生在法国西北部，盟军的主力部队和德军在诺曼底陷入了激战，与此同时，嚎叫突击队借此机会，经由比利时第一次突入了沦陷的法国。

　　他们到达了马奇诺防线以西的九头蛇兵工厂，尽管遭到了九头蛇士兵不要命的顽强反击，但这儿的守备还是比他们推测的要更为薄弱——盟军的登陆行动的确给了德军沉重的打击。

　　这个工厂很快被他们攻陷，不过和以往的几次一样，他们还是没有看到红骷髅的影子。

　　“要不是我亲眼见过那家伙，我简直要怀疑……”巴基用左手摸到右边的下颌骨示意了一下，“我们一次都没有摸到过他的尾巴。”

　　“我们摸到过，那些越来越大的战车，还有那些钢铁士兵，”斯蒂夫剥开巧克力咬了一口，不得不说他确实有点喜欢上了这味道，“佐拉博士在不停改进……说不定他们也都在收集我们的资料，他们不可能让我们一直那么顺利的。”

　　“我们一点都不顺利，”巴基反手拍了斯蒂夫的胸口一下，“你是忘了自己被打得飞起来了吗？”

　　斯蒂夫故意皱着眉头揉了揉自己的胸口：“你都要把我的伤口拍开线了，这比被人揍一顿可疼多了。”

　　他们对视了一眼，巴基的眼睛里闪闪发亮，斯蒂夫望着他发了会儿呆，然后他扭头看着爬在树上的雅克——他坐在他能坐到的最高的枝桠上，沉默地望着西边。

　　“那儿是……巴黎？”巴基朝着西边望了一眼，除了黑漆漆的树林，他什么都看不见。

　　斯蒂夫把没吃完的巧克力包好后塞在了口袋里：“等战争结束，我们可以让雅克给我们当向导，好好去巴黎逛逛。”

　　巴基笑了笑：“虽然我也很想去巴黎不过……雅克是马赛人。”他看了一下表，跳起来拍了拍身上的尘土，检查了身上的武器后说，“我去给法国人送份大礼。”

　　他朝着这儿附近的一个哨所跑去，立刻消失在了林子里。这是他们在这儿的最后一个任务——在哨所制造骚动，让当地的一支法国游击队有机可乘，这样嚎叫突击队到过这儿的事情就能被暂时掩盖起来，让他们可以顺利撤离。

　　斯蒂夫望着巴基消失的方向，轻轻叹了口气。他觉得距离下一次他们再来法国并不会隔太久了。

　　*

　　战争无法阻止时光流逝，美国独立日也如期而至。

　　军营里剩下的人不多，但就算只剩下两个美国人，他们也绝不会错过这个可以用来当做喝酒借口的重要日子。

　　突击队里的大部分都是美国兵，那一天傍晚所有人都聚集在营地里的空地上，在国旗四周围成一圈，不知谁起了个头，大家一块儿唱起了《星条旗》。

　　那绝对称不上是美妙的歌声：再悠扬的旋律被一群来自各地而且从未练过合唱的大兵唱起来都会让人头皮发麻，曲调、节奏全都乱七八糟，但所有人还是唱得意气风发，还有人用勺子庄重地敲着酒瓶，仿佛他敲响的是费城的自由钟。

　　雅克和蒙哥马利混在一群美国人里面，跟着队友们开心地笑着，雅克为大家打着拍子，蒙哥马利试图跟着唱，但总是唱错歌词。巴基凑在斯蒂夫耳边小声说：“幸好这儿除了你我没人知道第三段歌词！”

　　斯蒂夫跟着音乐的节奏点着头，看着日头逐渐低斜。突然他被巴基拉了一下，他回头看见巴基用手势示意他往后退，两个人蹲低了身体，一小步一小步地往后挪动，趁着众人沉浸在国歌里，从空地溜回了帐篷。

　　巴基拉住了帐篷布，拖了椅子倒坐在斯蒂夫面前说：“这儿只有我俩知道的事情还有一件，”他看着斯蒂夫抿着嘴唇，手不太自在地摆在腿上抓着膝盖，顿时笑了起来，“啊哈，你想到的是什么？我在说的是你的生日，斯蒂夫。生日快乐！”

　　他拽着椅子往前拖，移到斯蒂夫面前后一把抱住了有些吃惊的斯蒂夫。斯蒂夫伸出手也抱住了巴基，他磕磕绊绊地说着：“哦，我，我只是有点意外……”

　　“有什么可意外的？你觉得我会忘记吗？”巴基放开了斯蒂夫，“不过如果和别人说今天是你的生日，别人倒是很有可能不太相信。”

　　“是的……美国队长的生日就是独立日，”斯蒂夫露出无奈的表情耸了耸肩，“他们会觉得这巧得过头了。”

　　“这说明你注定会是队长，斯蒂夫。”巴基趴在椅背上，盯着斯蒂夫直到他又低下头看自己胸前的狗牌，然后他得逞似的笑了，从裤子口袋里掏出一件东西挂在了斯蒂夫的脖子上。

　　“这是什么？”斯蒂夫抓起落在胸前的——钢笔，他抬起头问巴基，“你从哪儿……”

　　“哦，千万别问我是从哪儿弄到的，”巴基举起了手，“不过我要说明一下，那根链子是我弄上去的，你可以一直挂着它——这样应该不容易掉吧？”

　　斯蒂夫握着钢笔点了点头：“确实，这真是……了不起的发明，巴基。”他拔出了钢笔，干净的笔尖微微翘着，巴基忙不迭地从另一个裤子口袋里又掏出一个本子放在斯蒂夫的膝盖上。

　　这回斯蒂夫没有发问了——他当然看得出来这是一个本子，用各种各样的纸装订而成，装订线说不上精美，但也还算整洁，纸页的边被小心地切割平整，因为放在口袋里太久边角有些卷起，封面上画了一只瘦小的小鸭子，小鸭子身上写着“斯蒂夫”。

　　“我就这点水平了，你最清楚，”巴基指着那只小鸭子说，“你还记得我画的最后一张图吗？”

　　“我记得，”斯蒂夫看着小鸭子止不住地发笑，“你跑到我的教室，当时我们正在画一个女模特……你画的那张图实在惨不忍睹，你没敢让老师看到就偷偷撕下来带走了，我们走到街上才听到消息说日本人袭击了珍珠港……”

　　“你居然连日期都记得？”

　　“因为那一天就像一个……一个开关，然后就有很多事情发生和改变了……”斯蒂夫翻开了本子，“你攒这个本子用了多久？”

　　“就从上次你……受伤之后，”巴基帮着斯蒂夫抚平了纸页，“快试试你的新笔和新本子！”

　　斯蒂夫将钢笔落在了本子上，然后他挑起了眉毛：“这儿有个问题，巴基……”他抬起钢笔，“这支笔没有墨水。”

　　这情形有点像几个月前的重演，只不过这回的问题可不是一块肥皂就能解决的。巴基伸长了脖子看着斯蒂夫拧开钢笔，崭新的笔里面没有一滴墨水，而他们手边也并不可能凭空出现一个墨水瓶。巴基按住了自己的额头：“天哪，早知道我应该把另一只用过的也带回来的！”

　　现在轮到斯蒂夫笑了，他收好了钢笔，把本子也合起来放好，对着沮丧的巴基说：“我可以去问问菲利普斯上校，我想他应该不介意借我一点墨水的。”

　　“别让他看到我送你的本子。”

　　“他不会笑话的。”

　　“哦，不，至少别让他看到那封面……”巴基把本子拿了过来打算撕掉封面，斯蒂夫眼疾手快地抢了回来：“嘿！嘿！巴恩斯中士，我可不会允许你撕‘我的’东西！而且这是你画的我吧？我要一直保存着！”

　　“早知道我就不画了！”巴基抓住了斯蒂夫的手臂隔着椅子靠背往他身上扑，他拉了一阵但斯蒂夫高举着双手纹丝不动，巴基泄气地叫着，“我开始讨厌超级士兵血清了，要知道你骨瘦如柴的时候就连一只蝴蝶都可以推倒你！”

　　“什么？我有那么弱吗？”斯蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，“我是说，我甚至都不如一只蝴蝶？！”

　　“是——的！”巴基伸直了手臂想要抓住斯蒂夫的手，斯蒂夫竭力往后仰起身体，然后他一下子歪了——巴基的椅子失去了平衡，他撞在斯蒂夫胸口然后连人带椅子和斯蒂夫一起摔倒在他低矮的床上，他们中间还夹着椅子，巴基揉了揉自己被椅子硌到的肋骨，然后抬起头看着被压住的斯蒂夫。

　　斯蒂夫还捏着本子举得很远，他也抬起脑袋看着巴基，他的狗牌被甩到了他的脸上。

　　巴基伸出手把他的狗牌从脸上拿开放在一边，手掌轻轻落到他的脸颊上，掌心的枪茧擦过斯蒂夫的脸，让斯蒂夫不由得深吸了一口气。巴基带着些许得意，居高临下地看着斯蒂夫说：“斯蒂夫，你现在也没比蝴蝶——”

　　几乎就在这一瞬间，帐篷布被突然掀开了，斯蒂夫简直是条件反射地踢开了椅子——巴基也跟着摔到了边上，他的脸敲在了床板上，这让他疼得说不出话。

　　突击队的人冲了进来，为首的杜根看到斯蒂夫的位置后，立刻冲着他举起了杯子：“生日快乐，队长！我们才听说今天是你的生日，这是个多好的日子！”

　　所有人都围到了斯蒂夫的边上，他匆匆忙忙把本子塞到了被子下面，然后坐直身体将狗牌拉正。他结结巴巴地说着：“我，我很高兴……谢谢大家……”

　　终于有人注意到了巴基，加布踢了一下他的腿说：“你喝多了吗？巴基？我记得你根本就没喝几口。行了伙计，”他拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“队长生日的时候可别这么扫兴啊？”

　　巴基的声音从床垫上闷闷地传了出来：“……让我一个人待一会儿。”


	10. Chapter 10

　　所有人都是在亲眼见识到雅克真正高兴的样子时才知道，他以往的样子已经算是相当矜持了。

　　他看到每一个人都冲过去抱住，然后在脸上狠狠地亲一大口，必定会发出好大的声音，如果没有抵抗的话，他会继续在对方脸上亲好多下，弄得别人满脸口水，几乎被他压倒在地，然后他捧着对方的脸大声地笑着，用法语说“我们赢了！”，再冲向下一个他看见的人。

　　没人会抗拒他的拥抱和亲吻，甚至就连菲利普斯上校都被他亲了好几口。上校只是板着脸看他抱着自己又叫又跳，在他跑到别处去后，菲利普斯擦了擦脸上的口水，很稀罕地也露出了笑容。

　　这一天值得大张旗鼓地庆祝，尤其是对法国人来说。和雅克一样，法国人从诺曼底行动开始就盼着这个结果——他们坚信这一天会到来，只是迟早的问题。

　　是的，这一天在两个多月后，在夏天的尾巴上终于到来了。

　　巴黎解放了。

　　传来消息的时候，嚎叫突击队正跟着一支美国陆军的队伍二次踏上法国的国土。他们坐着登陆艇冲上了海岸，这儿的战斗已经告了一段落，满目所及俱是被战争践踏过的惨烈景象：近海的隆美尔芦笋上挂着伞兵的降落伞和尸体，从海滩开始的每一条通道和小路上都堆满了丢弃的武器和战死的士兵。他们踩着尸体，辗转迂回终于到了巴黎的郊外，接着合力摧毁了一个纳粹的兵工厂——战略科研部一度怀疑这是一个隐蔽的九头蛇据点，不过结果证明这只是一间配备了几个钢铁士兵的普通兵工厂。

　　他们收拾掉了那些匆忙发动的可怕武器，将兵工厂彻底控制。有人打开了收音机，巴黎解放的消息就在此刻传遍了整个兵工厂。

　　整场战争还没有获得胜利，但这已经是个足够好的消息了，雅克几乎跳了起来，他不知疲倦地在营地里奔跑，亲吻所有的人，就连躺着休息的伤病员也不放过。

　　在他亲完斯蒂夫和巴基之后，巴基擦着脸上的血污，呼了口气说：“他还真是不嫌脏。”

　　“有什么能和可以回家比呢，就算是你——”斯蒂夫伸出手帮巴基擦掉他没擦到的地方，“——这么脏的脸。”

　　巴基笑着露出整齐的牙齿，他掏着口袋找到了自己的那块肥皂，然后看着周围的环境无奈地摇头：“还是没法洗脸，看来我应该让雅克多亲几下的！”

　　一瞬间，斯蒂夫看起来就像被吓到了一样，他竭力用非常扭曲的笑掩饰着听到可怕事情的震惊，巴基放下了手里的肥皂说：“我只是开个玩笑！”

　　斯蒂夫抹掉了脸上残留的雅克的口水，小声说：“这个玩笑简直可以用来攻城了。”

　　*

　　嚎叫突击队在夜深人静时进入巴黎，这个重获新生的城市安静地迎接着他们，仿佛战火从未在她身上留下痕迹。

　　他们立刻就有了事做：斯蒂夫将要拾起他的老本行，把过去慰问演出的本事再拿出一点来；巴基和突击队的一部分人则被交予了秘密任务——这次是不太脏的活儿——他们要去帮忙处理德军为了炸毁巴黎而在城市各处放置的炸药。

　　就在盟军进入巴黎的前几天，丧心病狂的党卫军已经在巴黎的卢浮宫、议会厅、电台、机场还有塞纳河上的几十座桥上放满了炸药，他们甚至用潜艇的鱼雷填满了地下隧道。现在德军已经投降，但这些东西对于整个巴黎的几十万市民和大量艺术品来说都是巨大的威胁。

　　巴基准备出发的时候，斯蒂夫正从箱子里拿出自己那套好久没有穿的紧身衣。巴基走过他身边，又往回退了两步瞥了一眼他的衣服，他把手勾在斯蒂夫肩上靠了过去说：“要穿给法国人民看看吗？他们的国旗也是红白蓝三色的。”

　　“不，我不打算穿这个，我只是……”斯蒂夫把衣服放在一边，然后从自己身上的各个口袋里掏出一把把的狗牌，将它们放进了箱子里。

　　巴基松开了勾着斯蒂夫的手，等斯蒂夫放完了，他也开始掏自己的口袋和背包，把一路上捡拾的狗牌都倒了出来，一同丢进了斯蒂夫的箱子里。

　　“达姆弹他们那儿应该还有一些，”巴基帮着合上了箱子，他望着斯蒂夫的眼睛，脚下一动不动，“我让他们——”

　　立刻有声音分别叫着他们，斯蒂夫拿起头盔戴在了头上扣好，朝着巴基点了点头。巴基摸了摸自己糟糕的头发说：“幸好我不用戴头盔，现在戴着可实在太热了。”斯蒂夫飞快地戴上手套，微笑着回答他：“说不定今天回来，你可以好好洗个澡。”

　　*

　　事实上过了好些天他们才捞着洗澡的机会——感谢上帝，“铁血将军”肖尔蒂茨并没有真的引爆那些炸药，巴基他们和全城的工兵在最短的时间内拆除了大部分——这也意味着巴黎市内的给排水系统运作正常，所以在持续数日不眠不休的任务之后，他们得到了“好好洗一个澡”的奖赏。

　　巴基终于可以把他的头发彻底淋湿了，在这之前他的头发已经因为海水、尘土、汗水还有鲜血而结成一块一块的，摸上去就像一顶布料不太地道的帽子。他狠狠冲洗了自己全身，冷水让他有些疲惫的脑袋又清醒舒畅了不少，他洗完后就套了一件背心和拳击短裤在身上，让狗牌在胸前晃荡着，他吹着口哨躺倒在铺盖卷上，这么多天以来似乎是头一次不用和衣而睡。

　　他们住在一个酒吧里——确切地说曾经是个酒吧，现在已经被搬得空空如也，倒是方便让他们暂住下来。

　　他在黑夜中睁着眼睛坐在床上，听见有人轻手轻脚地走进来，掩上了门——是斯蒂夫，他摘掉了头盔和手套，脱掉外套放在一边，然后他轻轻叹气。

　　巴基想了想，还是叫了他一声：“晚上好。”

　　斯蒂夫呆了一下，转过身努力辨识着黑暗中的巴基，他先看见的是巴基胸前的狗牌反射着微弱的光。他走到自己的床前坐下，和巴基面对面时终于看清他的位置，他擦了一把自己的脸问到：“你们的任务结束了吗？”

　　“是的，应该是结束了……再之后的事情太专业，我们没法胜任了。你的任务也结束了吗？”

　　“我想今天的就是最后一场了吧……”斯蒂夫把脸埋在了凉爽的毛巾里。

　　巴基爬到床头，点亮了灯，许久不见的火苗在灯罩内跳动，巴基端起灯举到斯蒂夫面前说：“你一直都没用这灯吗？”

　　“我没有什么需要看的东西。”斯蒂夫的脸被灯火映得发红，他把灯放回到床头，借着灯光仔细端详巴基，他闻到巴基身上传来的肥皂的味道，混杂着烟草味儿。

　　“看来你现在有需要看的东西了。”

　　斯蒂夫低下头笑了一声：“巴基，你是说你吗？”

　　巴基看着斯蒂夫身上被灯光切割得奇形怪状的影子，头一次觉得和斯蒂夫说话原来也是这么难的一件事情：他不明白自己都在说些什么，显而易见的是，斯蒂夫也不太清楚自己在说些什么，这让巴基多少安心了一点。他们互相说着不痛不痒甚至不知所云的话，彼此又都隐约明白造成这的原因是什么，但就算如此，似乎也没有人打算结束这种状态——这些飘在空气中的话语，几乎能把人也带上空中。

　　“跳舞了吗？”巴基又没头没脑地问了一句，斯蒂夫困惑地歪着脑袋，巴基补充说，“这几天的表演，和姑娘们跳舞了吗？”

　　“没有……为免踩肿别人的脚，我还是别跳为好。”

　　巴基立刻从床上跳了起来，他拉起斯蒂夫走到房间中间，那儿有能让两个人转身的空间：“我和你说过一定会教到你会为止的。”

　　巴基拉着斯蒂夫的手放在自己腰上，自己的手搭在他肩膀上，两人的另一只手握在一起，他喊着口令，让斯蒂夫跟着他的动作移动脚步或是转身。他们没有多少空间可以用来跳舞，基本上走个两步，他们就会撞到墙角，然后只能机械地转身再往另一个方向跳，碰壁是家常便饭，但两人还是跳得不亦乐乎，转身的速度越来越快。

　　在某一个转身后斯蒂夫抱着巴基撞到了床头灯上，火苗剧烈地抖动了一下，几乎熄灭，但又顽强地亮了起来。斯蒂夫拉住了巴基的身体让他没法动弹，对他说：“我跟着你永远没法学会跳舞。”

　　“我教会过无数人跳舞。”

　　“那我大概就是你唯一的一个失败的学生，”斯蒂夫牢牢将巴基按住，紧紧盯着他的眼睛说，“你总是会越跳越快……这样我永远没法学会。”

　　“别担心，我会教到你会为止……”

　　“那你一定是故意的，”斯蒂夫捏住巴基的脸——巴基憋不住笑出了声，斯蒂夫低下头把他的脸转到自己面前，让他的眼睛和自己的眼睛对视，“我发现得太晚了吗？”

　　“并不算太晚……斯蒂夫。”巴基抱住他的后脑勺，揉了几下，然后靠过去吻他。

　　斯蒂夫本能地闭上了眼睛，仿佛回到了几个月前，他们第一次亲吻的时候。黑漆漆没有一丝光的禁闭室里，他只能靠碰触来感觉巴基，但碰触的感觉就像被放大了无数倍一样，深深刻印在脑海里，因为现在的这个吻又一下子鲜活了起来。他小心翼翼地抱住了巴基的身体，手掌轻易穿过他的背心落到他的皮肤上，他的肌肉在他的抚摸下绷紧，巴基抓着他后脖颈的手也收紧了，他们靠得更近，脚下的步子早已乱得没了章法。

　　他们推搡着走到床铺边上，脚下被绊到的两人非常狼狈地跌在了床铺上，斯蒂夫抬起头的时候看见巴基笑个不停。

　　“饶勇善战身形敏捷的美国队长被铺盖卷绊倒了，这会是个大新闻。”

　　“我已经把头盔和制服都脱掉了，”斯蒂夫一脸认真地说，“如果是斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，那么被什么绊倒都不奇怪。”

　　“斯蒂夫·罗杰斯……”巴基念叨着他的名字，手指插到他的头发里，慢慢摩挲，然后滑到他的脸颊上，蹭着他的耳朵——斯蒂夫觉得耳朵就快要烧起来了，当巴基的手指落到他的脖子上时他禁不住颤抖了，巴基立刻靠了过来，把身体贴在他的身上，继续刚才那个被打断的吻。

　　巴基的手指伸进了斯蒂夫的衬衣里，没有错过他身体的每一次颤动。他在斯蒂夫几乎没法呼吸时停止了吻，只是轻吻他的脸颊、他的鼻子、他的眼皮，看他急促的呼吸慢慢平复，巴基皱着眉头说：“我真后悔。”

　　“……后悔什么？”

　　“后悔没有在12岁的时候就这样吻你，唔，也许那时候我没法吻得像现在这样好，但那样我就能早10年知道你会有这样的反应，”他继续抚弄着斯蒂夫的腰腹，将吻落在他的耳根和脖子上，“我真后悔12岁时你说要送我生日礼物，我只是要了一张你的画，而不是这个。”

　　斯蒂夫搂紧了巴基的身体，嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇，亲吻之后是小声的询问：“你12岁时想吻我吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“哦……真遗憾……我赢了，”斯蒂夫红着脸说，“我想吻你的时候也是12岁。”

　　“什么——”巴基不由得拔高了声音，“我8岁的时候吗？你说的该不会是我们刚认识那会儿？”

　　“正是那会儿，确切地说，是在你头一次帮我解围那次，”斯蒂夫低下了头避开了巴基的凝视，“我真想当着所有人的面在你的脑门上大大地亲一口。”

　　“你那会儿根本不懂亲吻的真正意思吧？”

　　“难道你12岁的时候就懂了吗？”

　　“我……我不知道，但我知道我会一直站在你的后面看着你，”巴基把斯蒂夫的头抬了起来，看着他的眼睛，郑重地说，“斯蒂夫·罗杰斯……你是第一个，也是唯一的一个。”

　　斯蒂夫慢慢露出笑容：“你今天说得太多了。”

　　巴基也笑了起来，眼角都带着笑意：“那就吻我。”

　　*

　　战略科研部的情报室内放着的巨大沙盘上，分布在欧洲大陆上的九头蛇兵工厂的标记已经被撤走了大部分，只剩下一个捷克斯洛伐克境内的工厂还大喇喇地留在地图中央。

　　这是最难前往的一所兵工厂，不过在开辟了欧洲第二战场的现在，原先的困难也消减了不少。

　　诺曼底登陆成功后，九头蛇沉寂了很长一段时间。红骷髅没有拿出任何新奇的武器加入到战局里，但这种沉寂反而会让人产生烦躁——没人敢保证他真的什么都没做，而这种不寻常的沉寂往往预示着更大更可怕的计划。

　　所以当情报部门送来的情报板上钉钉地表示佐拉博士乘坐的火车即将从波兰前往捷克境内最后的兵工厂时，就连杜根都觉得这里面有问题。

　　“佐拉从来没有单独外出过，”斯蒂夫看着沙盘上标出来火车，正是佐拉将要乘坐的那辆，他犹豫地说着，“而且他为什么要去这家兵工厂呢？从这儿折向德国吗？”

　　“也许他的目的地是那个隐藏着的最后的工厂，”巴基用尺子在地图上丈量了许久，“不管怎样……这都是个机会。”

　　“说的没错，这是个机会，”菲利普斯上校从手里的资料里抬起头来，“而我们不能失去任何一个机会。如果能把佐拉抓回来，”他瞧了霍华德一眼，而他正伸长脖子等着上校说下去，“我想斯塔克也会很高兴的。”斯塔克很配合地给了个笑容。

　　“那我们就出发吧，”斯蒂夫站了起来，“去那儿要花些时间——没法空降，我们可能还要爬雪山。”

　　巴基站在了斯蒂夫的身后说：“我们早就习惯爬雪山了——嚎叫突击队绝不会让你们失望的。”

　　他看了斯蒂夫一眼，斯蒂夫正好也望着他。他能轻易读懂斯蒂夫眼睛里的话语，正如斯蒂夫也能立刻就明白他没说出口的话。

　　也许战争就要结束了。

end


End file.
